The Beginning
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Learn how Tramp and his brother Rump first worked with the Fat Controller, how Rump met Angel's mother Goldie and learn why Goldie had to leave them behind. Rate T for some strong language and mild adult themes
1. Prologue

Nurse: Here you are, Mr. Edgeworth. Your red coat and ruffles have been nice and clean just for you.

Edgeworth: Thank you. Here's a check for your hard work. Don't spend it all at once.

As Edgeworth and Missile was leaving the hospital he saw that Tramp, Sir Topham Hatt, Angel, and Bertie were waiting for him.

Edgeworth: What's all this?

Fat Controller: As your way of saying thanks for saving Duck and O'Malley. We wanted to sent you off to the airport safe and sound.

Tramp: Also we felt that we can trust you on telling you of what's the deal between Buster and why he hates me and Angel.

Edgeworth: … … Well. I guess it couldn't hurt. Very well.

They climb aboard Bertie and as he was driving them off to the airport Tramp began his side of the story of how he and his brother came to know the Fat Controller and the start of his railway.


	2. Chapter 1

?: Remember; search for everything in this old dump. They're sure to have some great food for us in here.

Two dogs were trying to be as quiet as possible, they were looking for some food to steal.

?: I wouldn't continue to steal if I were you.

A slender grey dog stood at the back door blocking the thieving dog's way out. The dogs just laughed.

?: And what are you going to do? You're just one little dog!

Before they could attack they heard some more barking and some sirens in the background. The dogs got scared and cross. They were about to go after the grey dog when they heard footsteps coming their way, so they ran off the back door, but were stopped by two more grey dogs and a dog catcher. With nowhere to go they were captured and sent to the pound.

A man with a mustache patted the grey dogs.

?: Well done Jade. You, Butch and Bunch did a great job once again. Remind me to give you three some nice stakes in the morning.

The female grey dog nuzzled her two boy dogs.

Jade: I'm very proud of you boys. Looks like you'll be ready to be the next guard dogs.

Butch and Bunch: Thanks mom!

The three grey dogs are family, the oldest one is their mother named Jade. The other two, to the restaurant owners are name Butch and Bunch, but to their mother, she calls them Tramp and Rump. Tramp was the youngest, he earned the name because of his way to attract female customers into the restaurant and also how he attracts the girl dogs as well, which let to his oldest brother, Rump, teasing him and call him the Tramp. While Rump also got his name from Tramp teasing him about his big back. They both got stuck with the name, but in a way, they both like it.

They had a father, but he passed away after Tramp was born, and the owner of the restaurant, Tony, found out about the family when he notice Rump trying to steal some food for his family. So he decided to adopt them as his own and as days went on they would bark and stop any intruders from breaking and stealing from the store. They love their owners, and Tony and Joe love the dogs as well.

They were about ready to turn in for the night, when Tramp was looking at the sky.

Rump: You okay, brother?

Tramp: I'm alright, just thinking the same old dreams again.

Rump: Dreams about growing up and exploring the world?

Tramp just nodded.

Tramp: Don't get me wrong. I love our house and I love my mother, but at the same time I just can't wait till I'm old enough to go out and explore and find my true calling in life. You saw how much praise we've been getting from both Tony and our mother. So maybe our true calling his being the greatest guard dog out there. Like helping people in danger, or being a police dog or saving a baby from a rat!

Rump (Chuckling): A baby from a rat?

Tramp: Hey it could happen! Besides haven't you want to do something you've dream about?

Rump: … Well, I'd be lying if I said I don't want to explore the town as well. You're right, the world does leave some promising things for us. My big dream is to meet the perfect girl dog to marry and have some pups of my own some day.

Tramp: Meaning you want to live a boring life.

Rump just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Tramp: Well do be fair, I would also love to bring someone along to my adventures; it would awesome to have a sidekick around.

Rump: And I'm going to be the sidekick, right?

Trump: Well you always get stuck with me, because you know you're life is boring!

Rump (Laughing): No, I get stuck with you because I know you're going to get yourself into trouble!

They roughhouse a little bit, till they were both tired.

Rump: You may be a troublemaker, but you're still my brother and I'll admit, I don't think we would be here without you.

Tramp just smiled.

Tramp: Come on, we don't want our mother to worry about us.

Rump: Look at you being responsible. What have you done to my brother?

Tramp (Chuckle): I kidnapped him.


	3. Chapter 2

Tony: Come one, come all. We have a special meal course just for the lovers! Humans and dogs alike! I'm sure all of you would love it. Why just ask our great guard dog over here!

Tramp: Mom! How much more are you going to lick me!?

Jade: Until I get all that dirt off of you.

Tramp just groaned.

Jade: Well if you would stop playing around in the dirt so much, I wouldn't have to clean you for too long.

Tramp: Yeah, but you know I'll just get dirty again anyway, so what's the point?

Jade: *sigh* You and that smirk of yours. Just like your father. I swear, sometimes I think you're just a younger version of him; but you know, he would still be very proud of you and your brother from last night.

Tramp: … Are you sure you don't remember on how he died?

Jade: … Y-Yes. I've told that he was just very sick, that's all.

Tramp: … Hey look here comes Rump's girlfriend.

Jade: Tramp! Stop teasing him.

A little golden retriever was approaching the restaurant with her human owner.

Next to her was a Doberman/Rottweiler mix bread.

?: Hey there, sugar.

Rump: Goldie. Pleasure on seeing you again. Nice to see you too, Buster.

Buster: Good day, Rump. Is your brother here?

Rump: He's out in the back as usual.

Buster: Thanks. See you inside, Goldilocks.

Rump: You okay, Goldie? You look scared.

Goldie: N-No. I'm fine really. I still want to thank you sticking up for me when I got caught at your restaurant. That was very brave of you.

Rump: It's nothing at all. Something was telling that you didn't do it..

Goldie: Well I still want to say thanks for everything. You've really showed me what it's like to have a true friend.

Rump was blushing a shade red on his cheeks.

?: Would you like to stay and talk to Rump, while I go and eat?

Goldie just nodded and her owner just left her alone with Rump.

Buster found Tramp with his mother.

Buster: There you are pipsqueak!

Tramp: Hey Buster. How's my best friend?

Buster: Hanging in there, like usual! Good morning Mrs. Tramp.

Jade: G-Good morning, Buster.

Buster: I hope these two boys are keeping you company like always.

Jade: Y-Yes, they most certainly are. Considering they're all I have left.

Buster: I know. I still feel bad about what happen to your husband. If only someone was there to save him.

Jade just gave Buster a cold stare.

Tramp: It's okay, Buster. None of us could have predicted it would happen, but the important thing is that you, my mom and my brother are all here with me.

Buster: And I'll still be here and look after you; just like if I was your step-father. Speaking of which, Goldie's boss is coming down here to make an announcement and I think you and your brother should hear this.

Tramp: Okay I'll go get him.

As he left, Buster just stared at Jade, and he looked at her with a devilish smile.

Buster: Such a cute little pup, is he? Be a shame if something were to happen to him and his brother.

Jade (Growling): You stay away from my sons! You… You… Bastard!

Buster: Watch that attitude! Besides, I'm a dog of my word, if keep your end of the bargain!

As Buster left Jade and was making his way back to the restaurant, he heard his girlfriend, Goldie, whispering to Tramp and Rump.

Tramp: Are you sure?

Goldie: I know it might be a bit of a shock, but I just don't feel like it's working out anymore between us, but I don't want him to be cross with me when I tell him the bad news. That's why I want you to come with me. You're Buster's best friend, I'm sure he'll listen to you. Please, will you come with me when I tell him the news?

Rump: I'm going to be with her too, so it's up to you.

Tramp: Hmm…? … … Okay. I'm sure we'll come up with something so nothing ugly will happen.

Goldie: Thank you so much!

Goldie was so excited that she jumped and hugged Tramp. This caused Rump to get a little jealous.

Tramp: What? No love for my brother too?

Goldie turned around.

Goldie: Aw, you're right. Thank you for also coming along with me as well, Rump. It's quite brave of you.

And she gave Rump a lick on the cheek, this caused him to blush some more.

Rump: W-Well. A gentleman must always protect a lady. Especially if that lady is their best friend.

Tramp just chuckled a little, as he turned and saw a man with a top hat, coming towards the restaurant with his son.

Tramp whispered to Goldie.

Tramp: That's your boss isn't?

Goldie: Yep. Sir Topham Hatt. He's really quite the gentleman.

Sir Topham Hatt: Good morning Goldie. I suspect Mr. Burentt Stone is waiting in the restaurant?

Goldie: Bark! (Yes!)

Sir Topham Hatt: Excellent! I just know he'll be of big help of advertising our new railway. I've just wish Mr. Boomer was here too, but knowing him, he's probably still working on making his engine to help out the railway.

Charles: Dad, look. Goldie has some friends!

Sir Topham Hatt: Indeed she does. In fact you were the one that save Goldie, weren't you?

He was pointing to Rump, who just barked yes.

Sir Topham Hatt: Well I must say thank you for helping us out. My son has some treats for you and your mother and brother.

Charles: Here you go.

Charles handed out the treats to Tramp, Rump, and Tramp gave one to his mother.

Rump: Thank's kid.

Tony: Ah, Mr. Sir Topham Hatt! We've been expecting you. Welcome to my restaurant.

Sir Topham Hatt: I must thank you again you letting us borrowing your restaurant to make our announcement.

Tony: It's no problem with me. Besides, anyone that's also willing to help out at my restaurant is always a good friend mine. Oh, I'm sure you've met my wonderful dogs here, Butch and Bunch.

Sir Topham Hatt: Indeed I have. Such useful dogs you have here and very well mannered. I would love to have guard dogs like these in my house.

Tramp felted very grand for hearing that.

Tony: Anyway, right this way please.

Trump: Come on. Let's check it out.

So Tramp, Rump, and Goldie follow Sir Topham Hatt and his son to Tony's.

Every customer had a good meal, Tramp and Rump were sitting next to Goldie, Buster, and Mr. Stone. While they were keeping a good look out to make sure no commotion was being made.

Tony: Everyone, may I have your attention, please? Thank you. First off I want to thank each and everyone of my customers to stopping by and supporting my restaurant since day one. I'm sure most you felt like part of the family here, just like how I see you as my family as well. Of course I can't take all the credit; I would also like to thank my chief, Joe right here, for making some great meals for you and also my three best guard dogs, two of which are right over there, Butch and Bunch. They've done wonders on keeping an eye on the place, so give them a round of applause and cheers. Second, my good friend here, Sir Topham Hatt, also has an announcement about his upcoming railway, so if you'll please directed your attention to him, as he explains the situation.

Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you. First off, I would like to thank my son, Charles and my friend Burnett Stone for coming here to help us share our work. Speaking of, pretty soon this city will see a new railway one that will start from here to London which will make for great traveling for anyone that lives close to the new railway. It'll be called "The North Western Railway." We have three engines so far that'll be part of the railway and two new engines coming soon. Of course with any new business, we need workers. So far I have a few people that'll be drivers and station masters, but we would still like a couple more people as either station masters, drivers, firemen, porters, anything that'll help us and our railway. So what my son and Mr. Stone have with them are help wanted flyers. We have a table set up by the front door, so if you're curious and want to see the railway, you're more than welcome to grab one on your way out. We'll be having a show for our railway tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon. That's all I have to say thank you.

The people applaud Sir Topham Hatt, as Buster was whispering to Tramp and Rump.

Buster: You know I've heard the boss is looking for some guards to stay the night and watch over the place. You two should definitely applied for the job.

Rump: Well…

Tramp: Of course we would! That's sounds perfect.

Rump: Wait, brother. Is this the right thing for us? I mean we don't even know where this place is.

Buster: Oh it's just a half a mile across from the restaurant. So even if you're worry about the restaurant getting robbed you can just raced on over here from the train yard and come back to the train yard again.

Tramp: Come on brother! This could be our one chance to find our true calling. You also set you wanted an adventure. Please?

Goldie: Please, sugar? I would love to see you in action.

Rump (Blushing): Brother, we're going to get that flyer!

Tramp winked at Goldie.

Tramp: Thanks.

Buster: You still got it, don't you? Even when you're with me.

Goldie: You not going to hurt them, are you?

Buster: Don't worry. I'll make sure they're safe.


	4. Chapter 3

Tramp: Come on, Rump! I want to see the show!

Rump: But…!

Jade: Go on, honey. You and Tramp have a great time at the railway. It's been a while since you two went somewhere.

Rump: But it doesn't feel right leaving you behind. We've always been together.

Tramp: Come on, Rump. What would Goldie say if she didn't see you?

Rump: Oh come on! Don't pull that card on me!

Jade: Go on, Rump dear. I want you two to have a great time. If it makes you feel any better, I can stay right by the front door. So if something does happen, one of these nice people here could let Tony know.

Tramp: And Buster said that the railway is a half a mile across from here. So we can also race back over here, should something happen.

Rump: … … Okay. It wouldn't hurt to at least see what the railway's going to be about.

Tramp: I knew you see it my way. Come on! Bye mom!

Rump: Are you sure you'll be okay?

Jade: Don't worry about me, dear. Now go have fun with Tramp, and make sure you boys tell me all about it when you get home.

Rump: Okay. Good-bye!

Jade: Have fun! And watch after your brother!

So Tramp and Rump were looking for the railway. Once they've found it, all they had to do was find their friends.

Tramp: Where is everyone?

Rump: Don't worry, brother. I'm sure they're here somewhere. We just need to find the station. According to the flyer which also has directions, it should be somewhere to the left.

?: Are you two boys lost?

Rump: Oh no. We're just looking for…

Goldie: Thought you boys would show up.

Rump: Goldie!

Goldie: Your mother said I would find you somewhere around here. Thanks for showing up.

Tramp: Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world.

Goldie: Well I'm still glad you made it here. My owner, Burnett, wanted to know if you wanted to see the engines?

Tramp: Can we, brother? Please?

Rump: *sigh* Alright. Let's go see them.

So they found Goldie's owner, Burnett Stone at the engine's shed.

Stone: Hello Goldie. Hello Tramp. Hello Rump. Glad to see you two here. Ready to meet the engines?

Tramp and Rump: Yes please!

Stone: Alright. Now don't be too scare when you see them, they're all quite nice engines.

As Burnett open the shed doors, Tramp and Rump were surprised by what they were seeing. In the shed where three engines. One engine, was a blue K2 engine. It had four small wheels in the front and four medium wheels in the back. The next two engines are both LNER class engines. One was a A1 blue engine, and the other was an A3 light green engine, but what surprised the brothers the most was that the engines had faces on them!

Tramp (Whispering to Rump): Are those real faces?

Rump (Whispering to Tramp): No I think they're just decorations.

Stone: Raise and shine you engines! It's time for the big day!

?: Really!? Oh man, do I look okay? Or should I get a new coat of paint!?

Tramp and Rump jumped with surprise!

Stone: Surprised? Edward I like you to meet Goldie's new friends, Tramp and his brother Rump. Tramp, Rump, this engines right here is called Edward. He's a very kind but shy engine.

Edward: H-Hello. It… It's nice to meet you.

Tramp: Cool!

Stone: These two engines right here, the blue one is named Gordon he's a very fast engine, but nowhere near as fast as his brother over here, who Sir Topham Hatt calls the Flying Scotsman!

The Flying Scotsman just beamed with pride, while Gordon was a little jealous.

Tramp: He's cool, but I like this Gordon right here. With the blue paint and how big and strong he looks. I bet he puts the others to shame!

Gordon: You're too kind, er… What's your name again?

Tramp: Tramp.

Flying Scotsman: Well be careful there Tramp. Anymore complains and his boiler will burst!

Gordon: Hmph!

Flying Scotsman (Chuckling): But I'll admit. He is a good engine on this railway.

Rump: Oh believe me. I know what it's like to have a egotistical brother.

Tramp: Oh Rump, you flatter me.

Goldie just laughed.

Stone: Well we should get to the show. How would you three like to ride in Edward today?

Tramp: Really!? Oh yes please!

Rump: Well. Is this okay?

Goldie: Of course it's okay. Sir Topham Hatt needs one these engines for the show, and he choose Edward. Well come along!

So Tramp, Rump, Goldie, and Burnett Stone jumped into Edward's cab. Burnett lit Edward's fire, made up some steam, pull the lever and they were off.

Sir Topham Hatt was at a station giving his opening announcement to the people that decided to come and watch.

Sir Topham Hatt: Friends and family. I must thank you for coming here today on the North Western Railway. As you can see the railway is still being built at the moment, and it's not even a very big railway at the moment, but with your help of working on the railway and for supporting and telling about our railway to your friends and families, we can expand the railway and make it even more bigger for years to come. So far our railway will go 250 miles from the start of here all the way to London. We only have three engines so far on the railway and two more are in the works as we speak.

Peep Peep

Sir Topham Hatt: And here comes one of our engines now!

Edward steamed into the station. Where he was greeted with surprises and applause from the audiences.

Sir Topham Hatt: This engines right here, is our friend Edward. He's a very great engine and very kind, but he's also a bit shy and in his cab are my friends Burnett Stone and his dog Goldie and if there's one thing we'll always make sure on the North Western Railway is that you guys are having a great smooth ride with our engines. If fact Edward came to this station right on time. So three cheers for Edward and Burnett for arriving here on time and three cheers for Goldie for making sure everything was a okay and I see that Edward as brought himself some passengers with him. Tell me, did you like the ride that Edward provided for you?

Tramp: Bark Bark!

Rump: Ruff Ruff!

Stone (Chuckling): That means "yes."

The audiences mumbled to each other with delight.

Sir Topham Hatt: Now Burnett is not Edward's actual driver, so anyone that wants to operate Edward is still available. So here's what you can do to help our railway. Over at the table there, my son and Burnett have papers on each of their tables. On the papers are three columns. First column is where you want to put your full name, first and last, the second column is where you'll fill in what kind of job to you want on this railway, being a driver, fireman, station master and so on, or if you just want to be a passenger and help test our engines you can put that there too, and the last column is where you'll want to put a phone number and your address as well. We hope some of you will be part of our family and work with everything you've got. Thanks for being here.

The audiences clapped and cheered and some went to the table and filled out some of the papers.

Tramp: Wow, you got a full house over here.

Goldie: Are you sure you boys want to stay guard for tonight?

Rump: Like we have a choice.

That night, Trump and Rump stayed by the engine shed. They talked with each other and the other engines to pass the time. So far, nothing happen. Rump was a little anxious about their mother.

Tramp: You worry too much big bro. This is the same mother that would killed anyone if they dared laid a finger or paws on us, I'm sure she can defend herself too.

Rump: I know, but you know our mother is getting old too, I just can't help it.

Tramp: Tell you want then. Let's wait here for another 30 minutes and if nothing happens by then we'll make a quick stop and check on her.

Suddenly they heard some voices.

Tramp: I'll check the back side. Check the front.

Tramp went into the back and saw three dogs ready to break in.

Tramp: Stop right there!

Bad Dog: Get him!

Two of the guard dogs went to tackle Tramp, but he quickly dodge them. But as he turned ready for their next tackle, the third dog grab him by the neck and he hold him still.

Bad Dog #3: Not so tough now, are you?

Just then they heard a loud whistled which cause the dogs to be frighten.

Bad Dog #3: Consider yourself lucky, kid. Come on boys, let's scram!

The dog let go from Tramp and the others ran off.

Tramp: *Cough Cough*

Rump: You okay, brother!

Tramp: Yeah. Never better. Thanks, bro. I own you.

Rump: Don't worry, you're just lucky I blew the whistle.

Soon Burnett Stone and Sir Topham Hatt arrived at the scene. The dogs told Burnett what had happen who then told Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, boys! You did a really great job protecting the engines. Mr. Stone remind me to give them a stake from Tony's in the morning.

Stone: Of course sir. Now why don't you boys head home for the night. I don't think anyone will be here for a while now.

So Tramp and Rump went back home for the night.

While the other dogs when back to their home talking with someone.

Buster: So, how did it go?

Bad Dog: It went well sir. Just like you said it would.

Buster: Excellent. You dogs should take up a career of acting.

Bad Dog #2: But what was the whole point in that? We didn't even get any food!

Buster: Patience now, boys. Just wait for a few weeks at least and I'll keep my promise by feeding you guys and your puppies as well. In the meantime you'll just have to get your own food the old fashion way. Now go!

Goldie: I thought it was you behind this!

Buster: Goldilocks. What's the big deal, I'm just giving the boys a proper training that's all.

Goldie: …

Buster: Speaking of which, you should head to bed too. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tramp and Rump told their mother all about the railway. Tramp was excitedly telling his mother on how Rump saved him.

Tramp: And then, when all hope was lost, my brother came through and blew one of the engine's whistle and they ran away!

Jade: Oh that's wonderful honey! I'm so proud of you two!

Rump: Aw, come on mom, stop it, but Tramp's also pretty brave in trying to confront them.

Tony: Alright. Fresh warm stake for my two hero dogs from yesterday.

Tramp: Alright!

Jade: So how was the railway itself? Think you boys might be official guard dogs there?

Rump: Well I don't know what Tramp thinks, but it was a nice railway and the engines were pretty friendly for the most part. I might at least give it another shot before deciding if I want to work there or not.

Jade: What about you Tramp?

Tramp: I love it! I love the adventure, meeting new friends, and I love to just explore around the place. I'm so going to work there once it opens.

Goldie: Hello boys.

Tramp: Hey Goldie. Slept well?

Goldie: I did, thank you. I just wanted to congratulate on you boys on a job well done last night.

Rump: Aw, thanks; and thank you for introducing us to the railway.

Goldie: You're welcome. Speaking of the railway, my owner wanted to know if you guys wanted to help look after the railway some more. We're still in the middle of building the railway, and we would like some guard dogs to help us with anything.

Tramp: Can we mom, please?

Jade: Tramp. You and Rump are grown ups now, of course you boys could go.

Tramp: Hooray!

Goldie: What about you, Rump?

Rump: Go on ahead. I'm a bit tired right now. I'll catch up later.

Tramp: See ya!

Goldie (Whispering to Tramp): You haven't forgotten your promise, right? About Buster I mean?

Tramp: Don't worry. I'll still be there for you. Just let me know when you're ready.

Goldie: In that case. I want to do it tonight.

Tramp: You sure?

Goldie just nodded.

Tramp: Okay. By the way, are feeling alright? You look stressed.

Goldie: Y-Yes. I'm fine. Really.

And so Tramp and Goldie went on to their day, Tramp just watch the workmen building some more tracks, while Goldie help Burnett Stone with Edward into making sure everything was fine. Rump came along later in the afternoon and decided to watched the station.

When all was done, Tramp and Rump were standing side by side with Goldie who was ready to break the news to Buster.

Rump: Goldie. We don't have to do this right now, we can always wait ready until you're ready.

Tramp: My brother is right. Maybe you and Buster can still work something out.

Goldie: *sigh* No. I'm ready, I have to tell him now. Thanks again you two for coming with me.

Rump: Happy to be of service.

Tramp: Okay… Let's do this.

The Junkyard is where Buster usually lives. In the junkyard, he takes lost, abandoned and dogs who are orphans and treats them like family. Tramp has been to Buster's home a few times, but Rump never like the place too much, he always felt something was off about it.

Tramp: Hey Hip and Pop! How's it hanging!

Hip: Tramp, man! It's going great dude! Want to jam with us!?

Tramp: Maybe some other time. Is Buster here today?

Pop: He's in his office, as usual.

Tramp: Thanks! Say hi to other dogs for me. Buster! You in there, buddy!?

Buster: Hold on! ... Tramp! How's my adoptive son doing!? And I see you brought my girl and your brother too.

Rump: Hello Buster. Goldie wanted to tell you something and she wanted us to come with you.

Buster: Is that true, darling?

Goldie: Y-Yes.

Buster: Well come on then. Must be important.

Rump: Not to be rude, but you should really clean up this place Buster.

Buster: Hey mind your own business! A dog's gotta make a living you know.

Tramp: Now Buster, there's no need to be rude to my brother here.

Buster: You're right, Tramp. So what did you wanted to discuss with me, Goldilocks?

Goldie looked really nervous, like she was about to throw up, but she put on a brave face and spoke.

Goldie: Buster. You know how much I love you and how grateful I am for you for taking me in after my parents died, but I'm afraid this relationship isn't working out between us anymore and I think we should break up.

Buster just stared at Goldie for a while.

Tramp: Buster, look. If you want to continue your relationship with her, then maybe we can…

Buster: Nah. She's right.

Goldie: ! Sorry?

Buster: You're right. To be honest when I first rescued you, I thought you were the one for me, but after spending much time with you, I don't get the same feelings for you that we once had. So I think you're right. I think we should see other dogs.

Goldie: … Uh. Thank you?

Buster: In fact. I know a certain dog that's had it's eye out for you for a while.

He was pointing to Rump, who was blushing again.

Tramp (Chuckling): Oh yeah. You should hear the way he talks about you. You're pretty much all he talks about.

Rump: Hey!

Goldie: Rump? Do you really have a crush on little old me?

Rump just looked at Tramp.

Tramp: Go on, tell her.

Then he looked at Buster.

Buster: She's not my girlfriend anymore. Go on, tell her how you really feel.

Rump: *sigh* Goldie. Y-Yes it's true I do have a crush on you. Do you remember how we first met when my brother went to retrieve our ball and he found you by the door? You were very shy, but something just made me wanted to see you again. I'll admit what drew me to you was your nice fur and your cute smile.

Goldie: Oh, you mean this smile?

Rump: Y-yes that smile. But do you remember that time when you about to be arrested from breaking into our store?

Goldie: Of course. I was so scared that I thought this was it, but you and your brother stood up for me. I remember you had that determined look on your eyes, and I'll admit, after what you did, I wanted to spend my time with you a lot more too. To the point where, I started to have a crush on you.

Rump: ! Y-you did!?

Goldie: Of course I remember when you invited me to play ball with you and your brother and after you were so brave to save me from getting send to the pound, you were all I kept thinking about. If your family thought you were bad when you'd talk about me, then you should hear the way I talk about you to Burnett. Every time I go to sleep or day dream, I think about you.

Rump: Goldie.

Tramp: *ahem* If you do are going to start kissing, then make it somewhere private.

Rump: Way to spoil the mood, brother.

Goldie: Rump? Would you like me to be your girlfriend? Because I would love to be your girlfriend.

Rump just looked at Goldie with a big goofy smile on his face.

Rump: Goldie. Will you be my girlfriend?

Goldie: Yes you big doofus!

She jumped for a hug and they just embrace for a while.

Buster: Well that's settled. I know a perfect place for you two to date.

Buster handed them another flyer.

Buster: My boys found out about this. So maybe you two would like to take a look at it.

Tramp: A carnival!?

Buster: One of my boys overheard the boss of the railway is planning a fundraiser to help raise more money to get his railway finished. He said everyone is welcome, including some pets, but they have to trained or at least well behave in order to enter. I thought you guys might enjoy spending your time there. It says here it'll be open in three weeks, so they might need some help looking over the place.

Rump: Let me guess, Tramp. "Oh brother I would love to go, if I don't go I'll pull the Goldie card on you again."

Tramp: Hey I don't sound like that, and yes I will go, but I'm sure you're girlfriend will be sad if you say no.

Goldie: Well it does sound nice. Could we please?

Rump: Well, you're right it does sound like fun. Okay, sure.

Tramp: Yay!

Rump: Come on. Let's get ourselves home, before our owners start looking for us. See ya Buster.

Tramp: Bye Buster!

Buster: See ya, and keep yourself safe.


	6. Chapter 5

As the days went by, Tramp and Rump continued to look after the North Western Railway, while Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for the carnival supplies to come in. In fact, Rump got himself a promotion at work.

When it was time for the coal to arrive for the engines, the Flying Scotsman was given a test run, but he didn't work properly at first. Rump notice there was something in the coal that might have been the cause, so Sir Topham Hatt order a new supply of coal and this time it worked. So much so, that as a reward, Sir Topham Hatt had asked Rump if he wanted to be a guard dog for the Flying Scotsman, to which he agreed.

Tramp on the other hand was also promoted to help the new station master, because he was a bit blind. He wasn't horribly blind, but there were certain colors he couldn't see clearly, so Tramp offer to help him.

Rump and Goldie had also been going out a lot more often now too. They would usually just chat or take a walk around the yard or even just stop by Tony's restaurant to get something to eat. They were very happy to be around each other. Goldie felt happier to be with Rump than she did with Buster.

Soon the day came when the carnival had open. Tony and Joe had promise to take Tramp, Rump and Burnett's dog, Goldie out to the carnival, so they closed up the restaurant a bit early today. Jade promised to watch the place as always and they set out for the carnival.

Tramp: Wow, the carnival. It's like living a dream.

Rump: It is a big place, there's lots of games and rides in here. There's even some food courts.

?: What you mean the pizza court is closed!?

A man with a little boy was mad about the pizza food court being closed.

Charles: I'm very sorry sir, but you see the pizza guy that's suppose to be in charge is sick, and rest of his workers are too busy at their own pizza shop to come over here.

Tony: What's going on over here?

Charles: Hello Mr. Tony, greetings Mr. Joe. This man here, is a little upset because this pizza court is close due to the owner being sick.

Father: I know it's a little silly for me to be cross, but it's just my son was looking forward on having a pizza.

Son: It's okay dad. Sometimes some things are just too good to be true.

Tony: Well how would you guys like to try a pizza made by me and Joe?

Son: Really!?

Joe: Sure. We make the best Italian food around, even the pizzas.

Charles: It's true. My father and I have tried their pizzas and they're some the best pizzas you would ever taste.

Tramp pull on Tony's apron and gave him a sad look.

Tony: Oh that's right, Joe. We've promised to take the dogs around the carnival. Sorry but it looks like…

Charles: I can look after the dogs while you and Joe work the court.

Joe: Are you sure?

Charles: Sure I'm sure. My father asked me to help look after the carnival with him, so I can show the dogs around and look after the carnival at the same time.

Tony: Well okay. Here are the lashes for the dogs and if any trouble starts, just come over here. Have fun now!

So Charles spend some time with Tramp, Rump and Goldie for a while, while he also looked around the carnival to make sure no commission was happening.

Tramp: Thanks for looking after us.

Charles: Well I wouldn't let my friends miss out on this awesome carnival.

Rump: So Charles, how or when did you learn to understand animals?

Charles: I don't really know myself, but I think it started sometime after my mother pass away when I was very young. My father had adopt a kitten for us and we love that kitten very much, although at the time my dad had just begun his plans to built his railway, so I was alone with the kitten most of the time, but I always considered her my best friend, and as the years went on, I started to understand her more and more to the point where it felt like I was actually talking to her.

Tramp: Wow. That's so cool.

Rump: Sorry to had to lose your mom, though.

Charles: Thanks, but I'm just lucky my father is still with me. He's been missing her very much too, so I'm all he has left to remember her by. He tries very hard to take of me and I'm grateful for it. He's a pretty cool dad. Yeah he may be strict at times, but that's mostly because he cares for his friends and family.

Rump: Yeah. I hear you on that.

Tramp: Well let's off the depress train and have some fun! What ride to you want to go on Goldie?

Goldie: Any ride is find with me, as long I'm with you and my new boyfriend.

Rump: And I'll go with you wherever you want to go.

Tramp: Oh, gag me. Hey a diamond on the ground!

Charles: Wait Tramp, don't…!

?: Excuse me, but do you think you're doing with my diamond!?

A man with a white beard and brown hat looked down crossly at Tramp.

?: Give that back at once, thief!

Tramp's voice was muffled with the diamond.

Charles: Tramp!

Tramp gave the man back his diamond.

Tramp: But it was mine. I found it first.

?: Sorry to disappoint, but this diamond belongs to us. We must take them to jewelry stores and museum exhibits. I should have you kick out of the carnival!

?: Oh come now, Grumpy, it was just a mistake.

Another man with a white and yellow hat was standing next to Grumpy.

Grumpy: Hmph!

Charles: Terribly sorry about the misunderstanding, Grumpy. It won't happen again.

Grumpy: It better not; or your father is going to hear about this, boy!

Happy: Sorry about that, Mr. Charles. Here, why don't your dogs have some treats I have. Here you go.

Happy gave Tramp, Rump, and Goldie three dog biscuits, which they happily ate.

Happy: Have yourselves a good time now.

Tramp: What's that guy's problem?

Charles: That over there is Grumpy and one that gave you guys the treats was Happy. They work on a different railway and they have people living near the railway as well. The owner of the railway is talking with my father to see if they could build a station between their railway and my father's railway.

Tramp: Jerk! I hope someone robs him!

Rump: Tramp, behave; or am I going to have to tell mom?

Tramp: Hmph!

Charles: Come on. I know a ride you and Goldie might love, Rump; and I know a game you would love too, Tramp.

Tramp: A game!? Where!?

Charles (Chuckling): Come on. I'll show you guys where they are.

Back at Tony's restaurant. Something was about to happen that will turn this fun day into a nightmare.

Jade was looking around the place to make sure everything was safe.

Suddenly, she felt something was being forced down her mouth.

Jade: MMMPH! MMMM! MMMM! HE-MMM!

She try to scream but it was no good, and soon she was out cold.

?: Alright boys. Go nuts and see what you can grab in there.

*POP*

Charles: Yes!

Tramp: Way a go!

?: Not bad. You're pretty sharp kid.

Tramp: Buster!

Buster: Hey, kid. Thought I came see how you boys were enjoying the carnival.

Tramp: I love it! Thank you so much for suggesting this place to us.

Buster: No worries. Got to look out for my family after all.

Tramp: Oh Charles, this is my friend Buster.

Charles: Please to meet you.

Buster: Likewise. So where's your brother and his new girlfriend?

Charles: Goldie dragged Rump down to the haunted mine ride. The ride should be finished soon. Come on.

They found Goldie and Rump by the ride. Rump was a little shaking up from the ride, but Goldie had a blast.

Goldie: Thank you so much! That was tons of fun!

Rump: Well, anything for my girl.

They went for a kiss.

Tramp: *ahem* You have a little brother here.

Rump: Ah so what!? You're old enough to know how love works.

Just then their stomachs were growing so they went back to see how Tony and Joe where handling the pizza court.

They return to see Tony and Joe experiencing some nice business with the customers, they even found Burnett Stone with Sir Topham Hatt and another man with them.

Charles: Hello father!

Sir Topham Hatt: Hello son. How do you like the carnival?

Charles: It's awesome. I got a chance to go on the roller coaster and play some games with Tramp, and Goldie and Rump went on the haunted train ride.

Stone: Did you have fun with your boyfriend, Goldie?

Goldie: Of course. Never a dull moment with him.

Tramp: Who's your friend over there?

Stone: This is Peter Boomer. We're childhood friends. Known him of all my life.

Peter: Nice to meet you dogs.

Stone: He's also the other person that's working on an engine as well. He hasn't shown me his plans yet. He wants it to be a surprise.

Tramp: I can't wait to see the engine once it's been build. Speaking of building, how's your engine coming along, Mr. Stone?

Stone: Going great. Just order some of the engine parts and if all goes well it should be up and running in about 2 or 3 months give or take.

Rump: Awesome.

Sir Topham Hatt: Well sounds like we're all having a good time. How about I get some pizza for my son and his friends.

Charles and the Dogs: YAY!

Everything was going super well for everyone.

Person: Help! Help! Someone I need some help! A dog's in trouble!

Rump Tramp and Goldie: A dog!?

Tony: What dog?

Person: I was taking a stroll and I passed by a restaurant and it looked like it was just robbed!

Joe: A restaurant?

Person: Yes. Tony's was the name, I think.

Tony: What-!? That's our restaurant!

Rump and Tramp: MOM!

Person: I took a quick glance in the back and I saw a dog lying on the ground. It was a gray dog and it looks it had a black nose.

Tramp and Rump felt like their heads were spinning and their hearts had stopped.

Tramp jumped on the person.

Tramp: Why didn't you stopped this person!?

Charles: Tramp get off of him!

Tramp: Mother!

Tramp raced out of the carnival to find his mother.

Rump: Tramp, come back!

Tramp: Mom!

He found her, still unconscious on the ground by the back door.

Tramp: M-Mom! No! Please!

He put his ear by her chest to listen for her breathing, she was still breathing, but it doesn't look like she could talk.

Tramp: Mom. No. Dammit! It's my fault. I should have stayed with you. Please hang in there, please.

Rump careful place his paw on Tramp shoulder. Tramp jumped, but he turned and saw his brother.

Tramp: B-B-B.

Rump: …

And for the first time for as long as both Tramp and his brother could remember, he broke down and began to cry.

Tramp: Rump. Rump!

Rump said nothing. He just held his brother head.

Tramp: It's my fault! You were right!

Rump: It's not your fault.

Tramp: Yes it is! But I heard her breathing. She can make it right!? She's tough, she'll live thought it!

Rump: …

Just then, the rest of the gang arrived shocked by the events.

Goldie: Oh my…

Tramp: Please, help her.

Sir Topham Hatt: I'll call the vet.

Tony: Joe, let's check the restaurant.

Joe: Right.

Stone: Tramp…?

Tramp was just looking has his mother and not saying a word.

The vet arrived and Jade was making to an animal hospital. The police also arrived, but since Jade was unconscious and no one left any fingerprints on the scene. It looks like the robber would get away with their foul deed.

Vet: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid her pups can't be with her yet. We're going to run some test on her and we'll try to at least get her back to being conscious again.

Tony: Thank you.

Charles: Can they at least see her tomorrow?

Vet: Of course. We'll let you know when visiting hours begin.

The vet left with Jade.

Tony: Mr. Stone. Would it be okay if you could look after our dogs for a while? While we get the place sorted out?

Tramp: We can't! What if the burglar comes back!? Or… Or…

Rump: Tramp. I think we should listen.

Tramp: But… But…!

Goldie: Please, what would happen if the killer got both you and Rump and no one was there to help?

Tramp: … … Okay. You're right.

Tony: Sir?

Stone: Of course.

Burnett Stone showed Tramp and Rump his home. Wasn't anything fancy, just a simple house with a room, a kitchen, fireplace and two bedrooms. Burnett had set up their beds at the guest room and left Tramp and Rump alone for a while.

Stone: Come on, Goldie. It's best if we leave them be for now.

Goldie: …

She turned and followed her owner.

Rump notice his brother looking out the window still trying to figure out if what he saw was real or not.

Rump: Brother?

Tramp: You're right Rump. You and mom we're right. I'm nothing more than an immature pup. I should have been there with her.

Rump: It's not your fault, Tramp…

Tramp: YES IT IS! Okay, you were right all along. If we'd just stay at our restaurant or if you went with Goldie and I stayed with mom she would still be with us! Insisted I was just thinking more about me than her, and look what's happened to her! If one of us were there, we could have stopped it, but we didn't! But on the subject, why aren't you crying!? Aren't you worried about her? She our mother!

Rump: Oh so what, you don't think I know that!? Christ, Tramp why do you think I'm trying to stay this calm and collect all of a sudden!? It's because I'm trying to help you!

Tramp: With what forgetting our mother!?

Rump: Wha-!? NO! I knew our mother meant a lot to you as she did with me, but I knew you would take this the hardest! I'm doing this because I love you and I'm looking out for you like she did with us! Tramp how many times as she protected us when we were pups from other dogs!? Hell, even Goldie had to gain her trust before I was allowed to speak with her! I'm doing the same to you, because I worry about you and I don't want to do something reckless to the point where you might hurt yourself!

Tramp: I told you I'm adult. I don't need your help!

Rump: Well if you're an adult, then why aren't you fucking acting like one!?

Tramp: …

Rump: Tramp, do you know why our mother is so strong? It's because she had to be. She had to be smart and clever. She had to because dad was gone and she was left alone to take of us until I was old enough to help and she taught us right from wrong herself. She always told us to think before we do something, something you don't do! I admit that sometimes I think you are mature, but you're still reckless, you don't think sometimes when you get out and do something stupid! Sometimes it works, but you need a plan, Tramp. You first need to try and think straight when something unexpected happens. Even if you or both of us stayed with mom, how can be sure that the killer didn't had a buddy or two and they might've killed us as well!? Do you think I or Goldie or any of our other friends would feel the same way as we feel about our mom if you were dead with her right now!?

Tramp: …

Rump went a bit closer to Tramp.

Rump: But I know the real reason why you're angry at yourself. It's because you felt like you betrayed her and took her for granted, right?

Tramp: …

Rump: Tramp. Our mother loved us like she loved no other. She dedicated her whole life to protect and provide us with everything we needed and we've both helped her out too.

Tramp: Yeah, but you only helped us out by finding us a house with food and an owner. You know when you did that I felt super jealous of you that day. I felt like mom was going to love you more and not care for me at all.

Rump: Yeah I remember, but do you remember what happened next?

Tramp: Yeah. I runaway from home while you two were asleep. That's when I ran into Buster. I felt like I belonged with him. He took great care of me, that I thought this was my home, but then I started to miss mom and you. I was the only pup in the junkyard so I felt like an outcast there.

Rump: You know mom was super worry when she couldn't find you. That was the first time in my life that I saw her panicking so hard. Boy did she cried for you so hard, she felt like you had died on her, but she went out to find you and she didn't stopped for nothing until you were back with her, and when she found you, she was so happy and she just protected you and loved you more from that day on.

Tramp: … I still feel bad for that. That's when I thought that maybe I should be a bit more mature for her, because you're right, she does care for both of us not just you or me; but can I tell you something?

Rump: ?

Tramp: When our mother found me with Buster. She had this cold stare on him, but it was like she was about ready to kill him. I couldn't figure out why though. I thought that maybe she thought he kidnap me.

Rump: …?

Tramp: But getting back to your point. How exactly did I help mother?

Rump: Well do you remember when she was really sick that day?

Tramp: How can I forget. She was so sick that it felt like she was going to die. I got very scared that's when I cried for the first time. I didn't want her to go.

Rump: And what did you do when I went and guarded the front door, while Tony went to get the medicine?

Tramp: What else could I have done? I protected both the restaurant and our mother of course.

Rump: Hmm-hmm. And you know something? That was the first time I saw a new you that day. You were determined to help our mother that you weren't going to let anyone touch her. You really made both your mother and I proud of you that day; and even today, when you heard about what happened to her, you went straight for her without giving it a second thought. Why? Because you love her, just as she loved us.

Tramp: …

Rump: Tramp. Can you be immature? Yes. Can you be reckless? Yes. But you're also very loyal to us and our friends, that's something I've always admired about you, that and the way you work hard for yourself. You do make me proud of you, and you make mother proud of you everyday as well. She has always loved you and just wanted to see you happy with yourself and she wanted you to enjoy your new life. So please, don't sit here and act like it's yours or anyone else's fault that it happens. It's only make things worse for you and for everyone else.

Tramp just cried and hugged his brother.

Rump: I know it'll take some time, but I'm here for you and so is Goldie and Buster.

Tramp: I'm sorry. I'm a jerk! I just want her back, Rump!

Rump: I know. I don't what will happen, but let's try to be strong for her and for each other. Okay?

Unknown to Tramp and Rump, Goldie had listen to every word they've been saying. She left the house with one thing on her mind… Revenge.


	7. Chapter 6

Buster: So boys, got enough food for your family?

Male dog: Of course, boss. Thank you so much for all your help.

Buster: Like I said, families have to help other families. I'll let you boys known when the next batch of food is about to come out. Alright boys, you're free to turn in for the night. Just make sure your pups and your lovers are safe for the night.

Dogs: Night, boss.

Buster (Chuckling): Man, oh man do I love my job. These people get stupider and stupider by the year. WHOA!

A knife was swung and it barely missed Buster. It got stuck on the car door.

He turned to face a familiar dog staring cold and hard at him.

Buster: Well if it isn't my ex-girl- OOF!

Goldie: SHUT UP! JUST... FUCKING SHUT UP!

She lunged onto Buster and her claws real close his neck. To say that she was angry would be an understatement.

Buster: You better have a good reason for this…!

Goldie: YOU DID THIS! You've played a part in Jade's incident, didn't you!?

Buster: … AHH!

She scratched Buster's face.

Goldie: Answer me, bastard!

Buster, in a rage, bit Goldie on the neck, causing her to scream in pain. He then kicked her in the stomach.

Buster: First off, don't forget where you are and who you're speaking to, bitch! Second, I have no idea what you're talking about. I was with Tramp at the carnival today or did you forget?

Goldie: Then let me remind you that I used to be your "girlfriend" and I put it in quotations because you know as well as I do that I was really a pawn than your girlfriend, so I know how you play your game by now. You were using that carnival and even played on my boyfriend's emotions to kick us out and distract us so you can continue your sick job! I'm right aren't I?

Buster: … Okay. So suppose I did use the carnival and Rump's emotions to kick you guys out, do you have any proof that I did that? Again I was with you guys at that carnival too, so if I wanted to fulfill my plan wouldn't I just go to the restaurant and take care of that bitch myself? And before you said I had an accomplice, again do you have proof that I had one?

Goldie: …

Buster: You must have a recording of me talking with someone if I planned this, right?

Goldie: Grr! You're always like this. You know how to manipulate and use the ones around you to committed your sick schemes, and once they're done or they have betrayed you, you just kill them or the ones dear to them. Face it, this is why I had enough of being your slave!

Buster just stared at Goldie for a moment before letting out a laugh.

Buster: Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Goldie try to tackle him, but Buster beat her to it, and she hit the back of her head over something metal. Now Buster had his claws almost deep within her neck.

Buster: You sure know how to make a guy laugh, Goldilocks. "Tired of being my slave" huh? Do you even remember how you became my slave to begin with?

Goldie: …

(Flashback)

Goldie's Mom: We're sorry. Please, spare us!

Buster: You two had your chance, but you had to be heroes for each other!

Goldie's Dad: Please, Buster. We want to set a good example for our daughter! Isn't there a better way of getting food than by stealing!? AHH!

Goldie's Mom: HONEY!

Buster: Are you questioning, me!? I was the one that gave you a home in the first place and this is how you repay me!?

Goldie's Mom: Stop! No more!

Buster: Sorry, but rules are rules. You know what comes next.

(End Flashback)

Buster: And you had front row seat of whole thing.

Goldie just got more and more angry. He was right, she did see the whole thing, and that whole incident changed her life.

Buster: I'll admit, I was a bit careless that time. I never image I had a witness with me. At first I thought about killing you as well, but then the opportunity presented itself. A new slave all for me and I didn't have to use my usual manipulative strategy to get you. I thought you would do whatever I say, but like the old saying, the apple doesn't fall far from the the tree. All because of that managing bitch and her no good pups!

Goldie: SHUT UP! They're better dogs than you… AHH!

Buster: Keep talking. You must have a death wish! As I was saying, you had to protect them at all cost; begging me to stop, trying to get the food in a fair and safe way. Even when I thought you were "taken care of," you still had to interrupt our plans and even almost manage to get yourself in trouble.

Goldie: …

Buster: You don't know how many times I've wanted to get rid of you after all the years of getting in my way, but then the opportunity presented itself all thanks to you and you're new boyfriend.

Goldie: …!

Buster (Chuckling): Didn't think I notice? I didn't become a boss in here by dumb luck. You would always do anything you can to protect your new boyfriend and his family, and I've notice the way he looks at you too. He had just as much faith in you, so I knew you had another purpose in mind for carrying on with my schemes. The only thing I wished changed was that I didn't have to play nice with you! But it still worked out in the end, I even knew you wanted to break up with me in the first place.

He lend into her ear and whispered…

Buster: Because I heard all about it from you.

Goldie: !

Buster: But since you're trying to kill me, you know what I have to do.

Goldie closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Buster: Unless you do something for me.

Goldie: And why would I continue to be your slave!?

Buster: Oh, and here I thought you cared for Tramp and Rump.

Goldie: *gasp*

Buster (Chuckling): I'll be giving you three opinions. I can kill you right here and right now, and let Rump's and Tramp's depression get more worse, and you know how devastating this will be to your boyfriend once he finds out that his favorite girl is dead. Two, I can force you to bring Rump and Tramp and let you watch as my boys and I slowly and brutally murder them before your very eyes, just like I did with your parents.

Goldie: NO PLEASE! NOT THAT! What's the third opinion!?

Buster: I can let you go right now and let you live. However, you will never speak of what happen here today with you and me or what I am and what I've done in the past to anyone else. I think you know what you happen if you do; and you will continue to listen to me and do as I say. So what's it going to be?

Goldie just stared at him, you have no idea on how much she wants to kill him right then and here, but she knows she can't; not with the state she's in. She began to cry as she had no choice but to nod in agreement.

Buster: Wise choice. Guess you're still my bitch, eh? Go to a nearby pond and clean yourself up.

As she left Buster said, out loud.

Buster: And remember… I'll always know what you're up to.


	8. Chapter 7

Rump (Whispering): Tramp! Wake up!

Tramp: MMM… What's up bro?

Rump (Whispering): It's Goldie! She's gone!

Tramp: Wh-what!? You sure?

Rump: I've tried calling her name and even searched the house. I can't find her!

Tramp: Okay calm down. Maybe she just went outside or something. I'll check this half of the house while you…

They heard a door squeak. They quickly came out of the room to fine Goldie by the front door.

Rump: Goldie!

Goldie: AHH!

Rump: Shh. It's okay. It's just us.

Goldie: Oh, Rump. Don't startle me like that.

Rump: Sorry. You okay? I was a little worry.

Tramp: Little? You acted like she was kidnapped by someone.

Goldie: Aww, thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine. I was just a little scared to see you two fighting, so I went out for some fresh air.

Tramp: See. Told you that's where she went.

Rump: Sorry you had to hear us fighting.

Tramp: Yeah, I'm also sorry. I was just mad at myself for not saving our mother. I'm still sorry for lashing my anger out on you, Rump.

Rump: It's alright. You're just lucky you have a brother like me and as long as Goldie and our friends are with us, we'll be okay, right?

Goldie: R-Right, of course.

Tramp: Say Goldie, what happen to your leg?

Goldie: Oh-Oh, this? I um… I tripped on a rock and accidentally scraped my leg.

Tramp raised an eyebrow.

Goldie: It-It'll be fine. I'll wash it off tomorrow.

Rump: Come on, brother. Goldie probably had a long day, we all did. So let's try and get some sleep so we can visit mom tomorrow morning.

Tramp: You're right. Night Goldie.

Rump gave Goldie a lick on the cheek.

Rump: Good night, darling. Thanks again for helping us.

Goldie: You're welcome. Please sleep well.

As Tramp and Rump went off to bed, Goldie quickly went into the bathroom and she cried. She was crying over what had just happen with her tonight. She came so close to ending it all, but now she felt like she'd made things worse.

Goldie (Thinking): What am I going to do?

Next morning, Tony arrived at Burnett's house, and together with Goldie, Sir Topham Hatt and his son, Charles; they went to vet and waited for the news of Tramp and Rump's mother, Jade.

The vet came out of the doors looking glum.

Vet: I'm sorry. We've did our best, but it seems that due to her old age and whoever attacked her, did a number on her throat and mouth. Plus we found traces of chloroform around her mouth as well, so it's safe to assume that she die due to some sort of struggle.

Tramp and Rump just looked down on the floor almost refusing to acknowledge on what just happen.

Tony: Is it alright for my boys to see her?

Vet: Of course. The rest of you, if you could please wait out here for them. I'll show them to their mother's room.

As the vet showed Tramp and Rump to way to their mother's room. Goldie excused herself to be outside for a bit.

Vet: She's still breathing, but she can't talk. We have a little camera by the door so whenever you're ready to leave just scratch on the door.

Tramp and Rump just looked at their mother. Tramp was trying so hard not to cry, but when Rump touched his shoulder, he just looked at Rump who was also very sad, and just started to cry.

Tramp (Crying): It's not fair, brother! Why did it have to be this way!?

Rump: I know, I know. It's shocking to me too.

Tramp: I still should have been there! Oh, Rump!

Rump said nothing and continue to hold Tramp while looking at Jade.

Rump: Listen, Tramp. I know it's going to be hard for the both of us, believe me, I'm going to miss her too, but we have to be strong for each other; just like how our own mother was strong for us. I'm here for you, and so are our friends. If you ever need to talk, we're all here for you.

Tramp: Thank you, thank you. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you.

Rump: Hey, your brother has gotta put up with something, right?

Rump let go of Tramp, they looked at their mother one last time.

Tramp: Thank you for taking care of us. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but we're still going to be strong for you. Good-bye mom. I love you.

Rump: Thank you mother. Tell dad we said hi and we miss him too.

Back at the outside, Goldie was still crying to herself, still thinking on what to do.

Goldie (Thinking): I'm sorry Jade. It's my fault not your sons; but this time things will be different. I'll protect your sons for you no matter what. I'm not letting my friends fall the same fate you fallen into.

She turned and noticed Buster standing by the corner with that same smirk he always had. Goldie said nothing but quickly turned away to see her friends coming out of the vet.

Goldie: So she's gone, huh?

Rump and Tramp just nodded.

Goldie: It's my fault.

Rump: Aw come on, honey. It's no ones fault…

Goldie: IT IS MY FAULT OKAY!? If only your brother and I hadn't persuade you into going to the carnival with us…

Rump: Alright both of you stop it!

Everyone was shocked at Rump's outburst.

Rump: I'm very sorry I did that, Goldie. Please forgive me for that, but I want you and my brother to stop acting like you guys are to blame for all of this. Yes I'm sad she's gone, but I knew her time was coming anyway, so it's neither one our faults that she's gone and I'm glad that you and Tramp made me go to that carnival, you know why?Because I love being with you and I love being with my brother, and I had fun with you guys at that carnival. Tramp's right, there's only so much you can do with yourself in life and it's best that you make everything count for as long as you can. You both taught me to be a bit more outgoing and relaxed, and because of that I'm having more fun with myself and I get to share that with you, the love of my life. Goldie, I love you with all my heart, and no one's going to change my mind on that. You're funny, outgoing, and I love how caring and pretty you are. If something were to also happen to you, well… I would feel like a part of me is gone, because I can never find another you.

Goldie: …

Rump: Please, Goldie. Stop saying it's your fault or that you're to blame for all of this, because you're not and I'll fight anyone that tries to pin this on you, because I love you and I want to spend my time with you. That is unless you don't want me to be your boyfriend anymore.

Goldie started to cry again, but Rump just held her for a bit.

Goldie: Please stay with me. I need you boys more than ever. I'm so sorry.

Tramp: You have nothing to be sorry for Goldie. My brother's right, we need to be together right now, and we'll still be there for you like always.

Sir Topham Hatt: Mr. Burnett Stone, you would and your dogs like to have a few days off so they can have some alone time? I've just hired some more workers anyway, so I think we can manage just fine.

Tony: Well what about you, Butch? Would you and Bunch like to stay at Mr. Stone's place for a little more while?

Tramp: Guess it wouldn't hurt.

Tramp and Rump barked in agreement.

So Tramp and Rump stayed at Burnett Stone's house for at least two more days.

During those days, Tramp, Rump and Goldie talked about their lives and what they went through growing up. Of course Goldie couldn't tell them everything and she had to change some parts of the story so she can keep the boys safe.

Tramp: I'm sorry that your parents got murder, and just when you were little too.

Goldie: It's okay, but that's when I learned that the world really is a dangerous place based on where you are. That's why I envy the ones that get to live in a nicer place and they don't have to worry too much about the dangers they have to face.

Rump: Amen to that. It was also tough for ourselves when we were younger. Our mother would very much be on high alert at all times. Even when we were about to move into a new home, she was a little hastened at first, but she would always thank us for making her move out of the junkyard to a different location. By the way, how did you meet Mr. Stone?

Goldie: … Well. I can't tell you all the details, but after my parents were murdered, I left like someone was trying to murder me as well, it got to the point where I became very scared and paranoid. I started thinking that everyone was trying to get me, so one night I couldn't take anymore and started to run for my life. I must of gone too far and too fast because I started getting tired and the next thing I knew I passed out.

Tramp: Pass out?

Goldie: I forgot to mention that since I lived in a junkyard I didn't have too much food or water, so I guess the lack of both of those things had warned me out. So I passed out, but when I opened my eyes I smelled some food and notice a bone that smelled like chicken so I helped myself and then I saw Burnett coming in from the room, I was still scared and shy so I tried to find a place to hide, but I couldn't and I started shaking and closing my eyes, but then he just petted softly on the head and said in a calm voice...

(Flashback) Goldie's POV

Stone: It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.

The way he said that I started to calm down a bit, then he told me I could still eat if I wanted, and if I wanted more just let him know. So I did, and boy did I ate. I felt like my belly was going to explode on me, but Burnett just laughed.

Stone: I'm guessing you don't get too many food, uh?

He even offered me to spend the night at his house. At first he thought that I belonged to someone else, and even put up some flyers, but after a few weeks he decided to adopt me and I became his best friend, and in a little while, he finally started to fully understand me.

(End Flashback)

Goldie: Buster knew that I was staying there and he was alright with it, as long I made sure to visit him once in a while.

Tramp: Wow. That was a story alright.

Rump: Well I'm glad you made the smart decision and I'm glad you're still here.

Goldie: I am too.

Goldie and Rump held their paws, while Tramp just chuckled.

Tramp: Well it's getting pretty late. I'm going to turn in for the night.

Rump: Good night, brother. So what do you want do… Mphm!

Goldie surprised Rump with a kiss, Rump kissed her back and closed his eyes for a bit.

Rump: Whoa.

Goldie (Chuckling): Sorry about that, but I that was my way of saying thanks.

Rump: ?

Goldie: It was for sticking up for me. I'm still a little sorry for what happen, but I was also move to tears by how much you love me. Every time when I mess up, Buster would just get mad and say I'm worthless, but you're a lot different. You let me know when I mess up, but you don't get mad at me and you talk to me and let me know what did I do wrong, and you help me through it. You don't say I'm worthless or that you think we should break up, you just continue to stay loyal to me and you also taught me to stand up for myself and I love you for that.

Rump: I love you too, and I would never say that you're worthless, because you're not. You're perfect to me, and I really need to you in my life. You also let me be me, and you also know how to have fun. I never feel like I've wasted my time when I'm with you. I'm always happy when I see you and to relax with you, you don't know how much you make my day just by seeing and talking with you.

Goldie just grinned happily.

Goldie: You're brother just went to sleep right?

Rump: I believe so. Why…?

Goldie: Shh. No more talking.

They just looked and grinned at each other, and they continue to kiss until they both fell asleep on each other.


	9. Chapter 8

Angel: So that's when mom and dad got married?

Tramp: No, not yet, but they were really close after mom passed away. You really couldn't separate them for no longer than probably two minutes before they started talking again, but I can tell you what made Rump married Goldie in the first place. I'll never forget it, and neither will Rump.

(Back to the main story)

After two days of spending some time with Goldie and Burnett. Rump and Tramp went back to Tony's place and they had a routine where one of them will work on the railway, while the other would stay and guard the restaurant. They decided to guard the front side for now on. That way if anyone tried to do anything in the back, Rump or Tramp would be the first ones to know.

Rump and Goldie became very close ever since, they loved just talking and playing around whenever they were on breaks. Their favorite thing to do was to just take some walks and look at the sunset from a nice view, but one day Goldie decided to do something special for her friends.

During one of Tramp and Rump's lunch breaks, Charles came up to the restaurant.

Charles: Afternoon, boys.

Rumps: Hello Charles. How can we help you?

Charles: Someone you boys know has a special surprise for you and they wanted me to bring you boys to a certain railway.

Tramp: A surprise? What kind?

Charles: You'll see.

Rump: What about Goldie?

Charles: Don't worry; she's coming too. That is if you boys want to see the surprise.

Tramp: It's up to you bro.

Rump: Sure; why not.

Charles: Great; come with me.

Charles brought Rump and Tramp to Edward, who then took them to another railway, where a much smaller engine was waiting along with his driver.

Bashful: Hello, my name is Bashful. Are you Rump and Tramp?

Tramp: We are. What a nice engine you have, what's his name?

Rheneas: Call me Rheneas. We'll be very grateful to take you boys to your special place.

Bashful: And it's just so fitting that two special dogs get to ride in a first-class coach.

Tramp: First-class!? Now you're talking.

Bashful opened the door and Rump and Tramp sat on one of the seats in the coach.

Tramp: Oh wow! This seat is so soft and fluffy.

Rump: No kidding. You can easily fall asleep on these seats.

Rheneas: Off we go now.

The boys had a wonderful ride down the line, they loved the looks of the waterfall and the mountain side until finally, Rheneas stopped at a gate close to the lake.

Bashful: Alright, boys. This is your stop.

Rump: Wow. Look the size of that lake brother.

Tramp: Yeah and I already know what I'm going to do. See ya!

Rump: Tramp! Ohh!

Bashful: Heh, heh, heh. Quite the energetic one. Um, the one that set up the ride is waiting for you on top of that hill there. We'll be waiting on a siding, so whenever you're ready to leave just let us know.

So Rump made it to the top of hill. He smiled, as he saw the one that was waiting for him.

Goldie: Hello handsome.

They both ran up and embrace with a hug.

Rump: What's all this for dear? Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Goldie: Well I've come to realized on how much you boys have helped me out a lot in the past and how you both have been there for me, so I decided to invited you boys over here to say thanks for everything.

They smiled and hugged again.

Goldie: You boys mean a lot to me. For real, if you boys were never alive, I would have had probably a very worst life. I love you both so much, so I want to spend my entire life with you boys. That is if you're okay with this.

Rump gave Goldie a kiss on her lips.

Rump: Of course it's okay. I want to spend my life with you as well.

Goldie: Well come on. Let's sit for a while before we have some fun.

So Goldie and Rump sat at their usual spot when they saw the sun going down. They place their paws onto each other.

Goldie: Rump? Do you remember how we first met?

Rump: Of course I remember; you were just standing by the front door at our place while I was playing with Tramp.

(Flashback)-Rump's POV

I was just playing with our favorite ball with Tramp. I heard a customer coming in, but I didn't think anything of it at that time. I was very lucky that I accidentally bounced the ball a little too far from Tramp.

Tramp: I'll go get it.

That's when I noticed there was someone there. I was a little worried at first, because I thought that the stranger could steal my brother, so I went to have quick look and that's when I got my first glimpse of you.

Goldie's POV

Yeah. I remember. I was still a very shy puppy back then, but I don't know. Something told me that you were a nice dog when I first saw you.

Tramp: Hey, brother. This nice girl found our ball.

Rump: Thank you very much. What's your name?

Goldie: G-G-Goldie.

Rump: Goldie. That's a pretty name. Perfect for a pretty dog.

That was the first time you made me blushed, and it was a real one.

Goldie: Th-Thanks. What's your guys names?

Jade: Tramp, Rump!?

Rump POV's

Jade: *Gasp* You two get back to the house, now!

Rump: But mom, this dog is nice!

Jade: She may seem nice, but she could be pulling off an act.

Tramp: But she got our ball back for us!

Jade: I don't care, get in now!

I know our mother was trying to protect us, but that was the first time when I started thinking that everything your parents say might not always be true and they could be overreacting. That's why when I watch over Tramp I have to make sure that he is alright and if he knows what he's doing. Anyway, after that, I remember sneaking pass by my mother just to see you whenever you would visit and you would always say…

Goldie: You're going to get in trouble.

To which I would always replay...

Rump: Let me get in trouble, it's worth it if it means I get to see you.

Goldie's POV

I also loved how you would stick up for me whenever your mother kept accusing me over something. Now that was when even I wanted to see you a lot more and I didn't care if I got in trouble for seeing you too.

Rump's POV

It took awhile for mother to understand, but when she did, we were finally able to speak and play without any worry about getting into trouble.

(End Flashback)

Goldie: Then came the big one, the one that really put our friendship to the test.

Rump: You mean when you were accused for stealing something at our restaurant?

Goldie nodded.

Rump: Goldie, why were you at the restaurant that day? I know you didn't do it, but even I thought it was strange that you were at our place at such a late hour.

Goldie: … … Although I can't tell you everything, I will still answer your question, because I trust you completely. Do you know why I keep saying that I think it's my fault that your mother is gone?

Rump: …?

Goldie: Well. Because that was not the only time you're mother was dead.

Rump: What do you mean?

Goldie: Someone had planned to kill your mother before as well.

Rump: WH-What!? How!?

Goldie (Thinking): I gotta be careful.

Goldie: Because I heard about it from the murderer. I-I was just walking along with Mr. Stone one day when I heard someone whispering to someone.

(Flashback) - Goldie's POV

?: You boys know the plan, right?

?: Of course boss. That bitch of a traitor will get what's coming to her.

?: We'll be able to save our families once she's out of the way.

?: Right. Now remember as soon as Jade is dead, you can go in and get all the food you want from there.

?: What about her pups?

?: Don't worry. There's still time to save them and bring them to our side of the family.

(End Flashback)

Rump: Save us? From our mother!?

Goldie: The murderer basically told a lie and said that your mother is a murderer and kills anyone that tries to steal some food for their pups.

Rump: That's crazy!? Why didn't you tell us?

Goldie: I was scared. I thought that if I told you I would be putting you and your family life in more danger, so I decided that I was going to stop this person. Even if it meant that I might be dead as well. I would rather let the person kill me than to let them lay a finger on you or your family!

(Flashback) - Goldie's POV

So I waited behind some boxes to search for the murderer, that's when I saw him. I didn't see their face well, this person was wearing a mask, but it look like it was a guy. Anyway, I saw that he had something in his hand and he was wearing gloves. I quickly hid myself from the person. So as he was getting closer that's when it happen.

I jumped and bit the person super hard on the leg.

?: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

I quickly ran back to my hiding spot and that's when I heard you guys barking at the person and you gave chase to that person as he ran.

I thought it was over, but I was wrong.

*SMACK!*

I felt someone had done a blow to the back of my head and I blacked out.

(End Flashback)

Goldie: See this bruise on the back of my head? I have a feeling that was from the object that someone hit me with.

Rump: Wow.

Goldie: It hurts a little, but it's not as bad anymore. Anyway…

(Flashback) - Goldie's POV

*Wheee-ooo Whee-ooo Whee-ooo*

I heard some sirens and that's when I regain conscience. I felt like something was in my mouth. I looked down and there was something in my mouth. I saw a ham in my mouth and I began to panic. I didn't know where I was or what had happened, but that's when you, your family and owners, and even the cops came in.

I got really scared and I was shaking so badly.

Rump's POV

I remember. You looked so scared that I thought someone might have hurt you.

Jade: I knew she couldn't be trusted. Guards, take this liar and manipulator away!

Rump: Wait, mom! Aren't you jumping the gun on this? We don't know for sure that Goldie's the thief.

Goldie: Y-Yes. Please, I didn't mean come in here. I don't even know how I got in here, honest!

Jade: Likely story! I bet you set that person up just to distract us so you can break into the restaurant.

Goldie: B-But. But! No please! Wait!

Then I saw you starting to cry, that's when I thought enough was a enough. I jumped in between you and the guards.

Rump: NO! You're not taking my best friend!

Jade: Son, what are you doing!? Don't you know that she's…!?

Rump: SHUT UP! You want to arrest Goldie? Then arrest me too!

Jade: !

Rump: Mom I'm tired of you treating Goldie like shit! What did she ever do to us to make you hate her, because she's different or because she's just a dog like you and me!? As far as I'm concerned she's my friend, my best friend! I love to play with her, I love talking to her! Plus just look at her, right now! Do you think a scared dog like her would be able to rob our store!? You don't know her as well as I do! So again you want to arrest her, then arrest me too, because she needs a friend, and I plan to stay with her and continue to be that friend.

I also was happy when my brother step in as well.

Tramp: Well if you're going to arrest my brother and my best friend, then you must arrest me also.

Jade: … … … *sigh* Let her go.

Tony: Let her go boys. I'm sure this little pup just got lost that's all. Whoever tried to rob this place is gone now.

(End Flashback)

Goldie: That was the most bravest thing I ever saw you and your brother did for me. That's when I realized that you and your brother aren't just some dogs, you boys are actual friends to me, true friends. You know it was in that moment that I also started to have butterflies in my tummy whenever I saw you after that. I want to be with you boys forever. Sometimes I also feel like I own it do you and I have to repay you for sticking up for me.

Rump: You don't have to repay us. I'm proud of myself for doing that. Besides, if I didn't do that, I would lose my only and best girlfriend around.

Goldie smiled and they went for another kiss then they heard someone coming their way.

Rump: Alright you pervert, come on out!

Tramp: Poo! I was hoping I watch the action.

Rump: And I thought you the best a sneaking around.

Goldie: Hello Tramp. How was the lake?

Tramp: Just right. A perfect place for a swim. Thanks for inviting us.

Goldie: Only for the best for my best friend.

Tramp whispered something to Goldie's ear, she gasped, but giggle.

Rump: What are you up to?

Tramp: Oh nothing, nothing.

Goldie: *gasp* Someone's drowning in the lake!

Rump: Where!? WHOA!

SPLASH!

Tramp and Goldie just laughed and laughed as Rump emerge from the water.

Tramp: GOT YOU!

Rump: Goldie, how could you!?

Goldie (Laughing): Blame your brother, he made me!

Tramp: Hey no fair. You're scapegoating me!

Goldie: Maybe. Oh by the way…

SPLASH!

Now it was Tramp's turned to be pushed into the lake.

Goldie: Sorry, but if you're going to mess with my boyfriend, then I'm taking you down with him!

Rump (Laughing): Serves you right! Whoa!

Rump and Tramp just splashed some water on each other, until they heard…

Goldie: Cannonball!

Goldie enter the water with them and they all had a water fight with each other. They laughed a lot as they played. Goldie won in the end and they swam back to land. Bashful made the dogs some dinner and they eat and talked with each other till they decided it was time to go home.

Tramp's POV

That was one the best days of our lives and we thought it would continue to be that way, and in some ways it did, my brother and Goldie got even more close with each other as the days went on to the point where Rump would spend most of his nights at Goldie's place, that's when Rump decided to make the biggest decision of his life.


	10. Chapter 9

Today was the fateful day that something special was going to happen to both Rump and Goldie. Rump spend his usual night at Goldie's place and went to visit his brother early next morning.

Tramp: *yawn* Morning, bro. What's up?

Rump: I need your help, Tramp. Could you do something for me please?

Tramp: ?

A little later, Goldie also went by Tony's.

Goldie: Good morning, Tramp. Have you seen Rump this morning?

Tramp: Yep. Uh, my owner, Tony needed took my brother to the uh… vet to get his usual check up. So he'll be away for a while.

Goldie: Oh poo. I was going to see if he wanted to take a short ride with Edward today, but I guess I'll have to go myself.

Tramp: Well I can come with you, if you like? I love traveling with the engines, especially with Gordon.

Goldie: Really? Well sure, I would love to spend some time with you too. Come on and let's see if Gordon has any room in his cab.

As Goldie and Tramp left, Rump emerge from behind the door, along with Burnett Stone.

Rump: Thanks for helping me out.

Stone: No worries. Goldie's going to love the surprise you have for her.

Luckily, Gordon did have room in his cab and he took Goldie and Tramp all around the railway with the passengers. Goldie and Tramp were talking and catching up with each other.

Goldie: So how do you like your job on the railway?

Tramp: It's great. I get to meet many people and pets, but I really love the part where I can travel with the engines.

Goldie: I'm glad to hear that. Say, would you like to move in with your brother and I someday?

Tramp: … That I don't know yet. I mean I would love to, but I feel like I'd be abandoning my family and my old job. I want to pick up where my mother left off and continue to protect the restaurant and my owners. They did save us and took great care of us after all.

Goldie place her paw on Tramp's.

Goldie: I understand. Besides we're close enough either way so we'll still be there for you if you need it.

Tramp smiled at Goldie.

Tramp: Thanks. And thank you for everything you've done, especially to my brother. If you weren't here with us I really think my brother might have had a miserable life. So please, even if the relationship doesn't work out in the end, promise me you'll still be his friend and be there for him too?

Goldie: Don't worry. I will. He's always been there for me when I needed help, so now I want to be there for him when he needs help as well. … Can I ask you something?

Tramp: Shoot.

Goldie: As your brother ever wanted to start a family?

Tramp: … Well I remember him saying he would like to have the right partner to be with and start a loving family. Why?

Goldie: Driver. Can we stop someone real quick on break?

Gordon's Driver: What's wrong?

Goldie: Nothing, really. It's just, well I might have a surprise for Rump when we get home.

Tramp and Goldie had a grand time with Gordon as he brought them both home for the evening.

Stone: Oh Goldie, perfect. I've got a surprise for you.

Goldie: *muffle *muffle*

Tramp: Here, let me hold that bag for you.

Goldie: A surprise? What is it!?

Stone: Come in through the shed.

Burnett opened the door to the shed and Goldie and Tramp saw a tarp. Has Burnett uncovered the tarp, Goldie and Tramp gasped in amazed to see a brand new engine. The engine had a shade of dark purple and had four small wheels, a tall funnel, and a shiny dome and whistle, but coming out of the cab, was Rump. Goldie was so excited that she could believe it.

Goldie: Rump. Did you…?

Rump: Actually you should really thank your owner, he did most of the building.

Stone: But it was his idea that we finished in up for it to be a surprise for you and he also helped out too. Plus he picked a good name for our engine.

Rump took off the piece of paper on the nameplate and Rump decided to name this engine…

Goldie: "Goldie".

Rump: Named after my one true love and look more closely too.

Goldie saw that there was a picture of her and Rump next to the name of the engine. Goldie just smiled and looked her boyfriend.

Goldie: It's wonderful. You sure are thoughtful you know.

Stone: Oh but that's not all. Rump also got you something at a store and he has an important question to ask of you.

Goldie saw that Burnett had a paper bag as well and he relieved to Goldie a bright little yellow bow, and inside the bow was a sentence asking. "Will you be my wife?" Goldie was so shocked that she just smiled and started to cry happily. Burnett helped put the bow on Goldie's neck and he gave her a mirror so she could see the bow.

Goldie: You are too great to me. Yes, yes of course I'll be your wife you dork! I want to be your wife!

Rump: I'm glad you love your gifts and I'm ready be a loving husband to you.

Goldie: Well, you gave me my surprise. So now I also have a surprise for you.

Tramp put the bag down for Goldie to look through.

Goldie: You know, while I was away with your brother, I asked him if you wanted to start a family together sometime soon and he said you would love to and well... I think our, *ahem* love making, may have brought some results. So I went to a local vet with Tramp and Gordon's crew and well...

She showed Rump a pregnancy test for dogs. Now it was Rump's turn to look shock and cry tears of joy after he saw the test results.

Rump: Goldie…! Does this mean…!?

Goldie just grin and nodded.

Rump: Oh my…!

Rump just tackled and kissed so many times that Goldie just laughed with joy.

Rump: Oh Goldie! We're going to be parents! Oh my!

Goldie: I know! I'm so happy as well! Just think, we'll all be a happy family some day.

Rump: Now you're too good for me! I'm ready to be not only a proud husband to you but a proud father to our pups as well.

Goldie: And I'm ready to be a proud wife and a proud mother too.

Rump: Did you know about this, Tramp?

Tramp: Not at first, but I had a hunch after she asked me that question. So when are you guys going to take the engine out for a run?

Stone: Well she still has to go under lots of testing and training as well until she's in full service, but I say give it a few weeks or months and she'll be working on the railway in no time. Now Rump, would you like to be our guard dog when this engine is in full service?

Rump: Are you kidding, me? Anything that'll bring me closer to my future wife!


	11. Chapter 10

Tramp: Okay so this next part of the story is… well it's impossible for me to tell it without getting emotional. If you thought I was torn to shreds when our mother died, well this next part is something I will never forget and I know your father won't forget this one either, no matter how hard he wants too.

Angel: …

Edgeworth: It'll be okay. If this as something to do with what's happening right now, then it's important to tell it… no matter how it hard it might be.

Tramp: … Very well. Get ready, Angel. Cause your father and I believes this is why your mother had to disappeared on you.

(Main story) Third Person's POV

Over the next few months, Mr. Stone reveal the engine at a special meeting. All the engines and the workers were impress.

Sir Topham Hatt: Quite the beauty she is, Mr. Bommer?

Bommer: I must admit. She is quite a sight as I thought she would be.

Stone: Thank you boys. I can't wait to test her out. I know she'll become part of our family here.

Buster: Congrats on your marriage, Rump.

Rump: Thank you, Buster. We would like you to attend our wedding ceremony when the day comes.

Buster: Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Isn't that right Goldilocks?

Goldie: Y-Yes. After all, what's a wedding without our friends and family being there?

Stone: Come on Goldie. It's time to test this engine out.

Goldie: Our usual dinner place?

Rump: You bet. Let me know how our engine works out.

Goldie: Of course, dear. Have fun, honey!

Rump: You too, Goldie! Well I got get to my engine too. We're taking some passengers today.

Tramp: Have fun, bro! Isn't it great, Buster? I'm going to be an Uncle soon; and I guess since Goldie was your ex-girlfriend, you're going to be a step-dad or better yet, a god father!

Buster: It is amazing alright. Let me know when her pups are born, and if you ever need a babysitter, you know who to get.

Tramp: Right!

*TWEEET!*

Tramp: Oh that's the station master. Good-bye Buster.

As Burnett and Goldie had hoped, Goldie the train was doing great. She ran a perfectly good normal speed, made the shunting job a lot easier, and she was very useful indeed. Rump and Tramp were also very proud of her too.

Goldie was also giving a monthly check up during her pregnancy and they found out that she was going to give birth to three dogs. Two boys and one girl dog. Rump and Goldie just smiled has they looked at the screen and to each other.

Goldie: So what should we named the pups?

Rump: Well for one of the boys, I would like to have the name Scamp, because it rhymes with my brother's name. If the other boy has any spots on him then we can name him Spots. As for our girl. I don't know, I need to think long and hard to think of a good name for her.

Goldie: Well take your time. We still got about another month or so until I give birth. Speaking of which tomorrow's our big day.

Rump: I know. I can't wait. I'm ready to continue our adventures together with you and our pups.

Goldie: Same here. Also Burnett as told me that the Fat Controller wants our new engine to take some passengers tomorrow as well!

Rump: Really!? Wow, lucky you!

Goldie: No, lucky for you too. Don't you remember? My owner said that once we pull our first train, you get to come with us as our guard dog. So now we get to go on our first adventure as husband and wife. Consider that my perfect wedding gift to you.

Rump: Thank you, dear. But you know, you the perfect wedding gift for me hands down.

Goldie (Chuckling): You're still a dork.

Rump: A dork that loves you.

Goldie: Yeah, you are my dork. Come on dork, let's go and rest up for our adventure.

They kissed each other and dozed off cuddling each other for the night.

Next morning, both Goldie and Rump got up pretty early and they helped Burnett getting Goldie the engine started for her first big day.

They got Goldie the engine out of her shed and she back down on her coaches at the station as the passengers clap and cheer for the new engine. They were amazed by her. Sir Topham Hatt, Charles and Tramp all wished them good luck on their journey.

Sir Topham Hatt: We'll start working on the wedding ceremony while you're away. This is a very big day indeed.

Stone: Indeed it is sir and I couldn't be more proud than to share this day with my friends.

Tramp: You know Rump, if mother was still here, she would very proud of you.

Rump: Thanks, Tramp. I can't wait for this wedding to happen and I can't wait for our pups to be born.

Guard: All aboard now, the train will be leaving soon.

Charles: Good luck, show these passengers what your engine can too.

Goldie: Right! Good-bye.

And the engine set off, as the passengers clapped and cheered for them even more as Goldie the engine went away.

All was going well at first. Sir Topham Hatt, along with his son and the workers helped set up the chairs and the podium for the wedding.

Gordon was having a new coat of paint as he was going to bring some special guest for the wedding and Tramp was going to go with Edward to pick up some flowers and decorations for the wedding, they were even trusted to bring the good luck package for Goldie.

Tramp: Can you run by me on what a good luck package is again?

Charles: It's just a package that must contain something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Edward's going to be the something blue for Rump and Goldie, and we got also them something for the other items. I think they'll love them.

Suddenly a signalman came running down the line looking extremely worried.

Signalman: Sir, sir! You have to hurry, there's been an energy! An engine had just exploded sir!

Sir Topham Hatt: Exploded!?

Tramp: What engine!?

Signalman: Um, uh…! It's the engine that just left, the new one that Mr. Stone made.

Tramp: WHAT!? My brother and his wife are on there!

Charles: Tramp!?

Tramp: Well what are we waiting for!? In the coach, now! We've got to save them!

Sir Topham Hatt: You heard the dog! Let's go, go, go!

A couple of doctors, workmen, and firefighters aboard the coach as Edward raced down the line to find Goldie.

Soon, Tramp could smell smoke and they saw a fire near the line. Only two coaches survived, the rest were gone due to the fire and the impact on the crash and Goldie the engine was nowhere to be found.

Tramp quickly jumped out of Edward and looked all over for his brother.

Tramp: Rump!? RUMP!

Then he found him. His body was badly covered in bruises, some broken glass was on his body, and he was bleeding pretty badly.

Tramp quickly ran over and looked at him.

Tramp: No… No, dammit! We've already lost our mom, I don't want you to go too! Say something, please!

Rump: *groan*

Tramp: R-Rump!?

Rump: T-Tramp. Tramp!?

Tramp: Oh god, you're alive! Thank you!

Rump: Tramp. What's going on?

Then Rump looked at the fire then he realized something.

Rump: Goldie! Mr. Stone! Tramp, where are they!?

Tramp: I-I don't know!

Rump: No! Goldie…! OOF!

Tramp: What the fuck are you doing!?

Rump: What am I doing!? Tramp, they're in danger, we have to…!

Tramp: But there's a fire!

Rump: I DON'T CARE! I want to see her, I don't want her to…!

Tramp: Look.

Rump: *gasp*

The firemen found Goldie and Burnett, but they were badly damaged, more so than Rump. Both of them were bleeding all over the placed and they were badly burned from the fire. Both of them were not responding.

Rump: No. No, no, no, NO, NO, NO!

Tramp: Brother, wait!

Rump: LET ME GO! NO! She's not! Tramp, they're not!

Tramp: We don't know yet!

Rump: Tramp. This can't be. Goldie. She's as our pups and the marriage. No, please, tell me they're not!?

Tramp: Rump…

Doctor: Come on. You need to be in a hospital too, we'll make sure you're right next to your friends.

Tramp: Please brother. Just try to remain calm.

Although he was a bit reluctant, Rump went along with the doctor and climbed aboard Edward.

Although they weren't able to save all the passengers, they got a good majority of the ones that were in the last two coaches. Most of them survived; some with major injuries, others with minor to no injuries. Rump was put in a room next to his wife and Burnett Stone.

His friends and Tramp were waiting anxiously for the update on them.

Doctor: Well I got some good news regarding your friends. The grey dog is doing just fine, we successfully got rid of all the broken glass he had on him and now he's still wrapped up in bandages and he should only need a few days rest to heal. As for Mr. Stone and his dog, because they were literary facing a huge sea of fire, that fire burned Mr. Stone's face off, so we'll need to do some plastic surgery on his face, luckily he had his wallet with him which has his ID card so we'll be able to put his original face back together and his body is okay, just needs to be put on a cast for his whole body so he can heal. As for the other dog, I'm sorry to say that although she'll be fine after we take care of her burns, two of her pups did not make it out alive.

Everyone was in shock and looked down on the floor.

Doctor: However, we were able to save one of her pups and she's certainly resting and being taking care of. So once she and the mother's okay, they should be able to get out of the hospital with their family safe and sound.

Sir Topham Hatt: How long will it take?

Doctor: The gray one should be out tomorrow, but Mr. Stone and the gold dog would probably need to stay for about three to four, possibly five days depending on well the surgery goes, but we'll let you know.

Tony: Is it alright if Butch sees his brother real quick?

Doctor: … Okay, I'll watch over him.

So the doctor showed Tramp to where Rump, Goldie, and Burnett were staying. He also let Tramp known that he'll be waiting by the door whenever he's ready to leave.

Tramp: Rump…?

Rump was a little dizzy due to the surgery, but he could still talk.

Rump: T-T-Tramp…

Tramp: How'd you feel?

Rump: Well I don't feel the broken glass inside my body anymore, but it still hurts a bit.

Rump then looked at his fiancee and Burnett.

Rump: Tramp. Please tell me. What's their condition; and please tell me the truth.

Tramp: I got good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?

Rump: Give me the bad news, please.

Tramp: … Your sons didn't make it. Both of them died in the accident. I'm sorry.

Rump: … What about our daughter?

Tramp: She made it so far. The doctors and nurses are taking care of her right now as we speak.

A tear started to roll down Rump's eye, Tramp just held his brother in his arms.

Rump (Crying): Why, why did it have to be on this day? Why did it have to be on our wedding!?

Tramp: It's not over yet, brother. If everything goes well then you and Goldie can still be together with your daughter.

Rump: Wh-what?

Tramp: Goldie's alive and so is Burnett. They both have major burns through, so they're going to have to stay at the hospital so they have the burns taking care of.

Rump: … … I understand, I'm just glad they're still alive and at least we still have our daughter together.

Tramp: That's right. I'm glad all of you are alive, if any one of you or all if you were dead… I would have lost it.

Rump: Hey… Thanks for everything.

Tramp: You're welcome. Just rest up now and hopefully tomorrow they'll let you see your daughter before you leave.

So Tramp and his friends left the hospital and came back the next day. The doctor had decided to let Rump see his newborn daughter. She was staying in a special glass cage with air holes. The puppy was gold like her mother, but she had the nose and ears and even the type of breed like her father.

Rump just look at the pup and he smiled for her.

Doctor: You're one very lucky father. She had just enough oxygen in her for us to give her more to keep her alive. She'll still need to be here for a day or two, just until her mother is fine. Once your wife is okay then both her and your daughter are free to go.

Rump just turned and smiled at his daughter even more.

Tramp: She's a beauty, ain't she?

Rump: … Yeah, she is. She's looks just her mother. … I know what I'm going to call her.

Tramp: …?

Rump: Angel. That'll be her name.

Tramp smiled.

Tramp: That's perfect. Goldie will love that name too.

Rump just smiled back before looking at Angel again.

Rump: Angel, I'm sorry your brothers didn't make it, but you're mother is going to pull through for you and once she and you are out of here, we're going to build lots of memories together; you, me, Goldie, Tramp, and Burnett. We're going to love and protect you just like our mother did for us, but we'll still let you be a pup and teach you anything and everything we know to you. Just stay strong and we'll come back to visit you again soon.

Tramp: … You're going to be a great dad, I just know it.

Rump smiled again.

(Back to the present day)

Angel: He really said all that to me?

Tramp nodded.

Tramp: Your father really loved you with all his heart. I could see in his eyes that he was really looking forward to be a dad and a loving husband to your mother. Even after he had to go, he really wanted to make sure you were alright. He never stopped asking if you were okay.

Angel: …

Tramp: Honestly, if all had went as well as the doctor said and if you and Goldie were out together he really would have kept is word a lot more and took care of both you and your mother and visa versa with Goldie taking care you and my brother.

Angel: So you and father believe that because of the accident, that's the reason my mother abandoned me?

Tramp: Honestly, I think your father knew a little more than I did, but even he was surprised when he found out you weren't with her and he wants to know why just as much as you do. How he found out would be another chapter to our story and I'll never forget what he just.

(Flashback)

Rump: Tramp… Goldie's gone.


	12. Chapter 11

Rump was taking a nap inside Burnett Stone's home. He was looking forward to see Goldie, Burnett and his new daughter, Angel, out of the hospital and to be together again. Then he heard a knock on the door.

Rump (Thinking): Goldie!

He rushed for the door and opened it, but he could see no one outside; but just as he was about to close the door in disappointment, he heard a small little squeak.

He looked down and saw a basket below him. He look at the basket, opened it up to find Angel inside. He also saw a note attached to her.

Tramp on the other hand, was at Tony's restaurant eating his breakfast. That's when his brother came inside in a hurry. He had the basket in his mouth and he looked serious.

Tramp: Whoa, brother. Where's the fire?

Rump: Tramp. I need you.

He told his brother what happened.

Tramp: Gone? Like, gone, gone?

Rump nodded.

Rump: I saw a basket on the ground and I found my daughter, but not my wife or Mr. Stone. This is the note that was with Angel.

"Dear Rump,

As much as I don't want to do this, I'm afraid I have no choice. I have to leave you and our daughter behind. Please don't think that means I don't love you or our daughter. I'm not doing this because I don't want to be with you two. I'm doing this to protect both of you. Please stay with our daughter and find someplace safe for the two of you. I want to be with you guys, believe me, but I fear the longer I stay, things will only get worse and I might lose you and our daughter and I don't want that. I don't know if I'll ever come back, but even if I don't, just know that I've always loved you from the bottom of my heart. You are my first and only husband that's cared and loved for me and I'm thankful for all you've done for me. I just wish I could say I did something good for you too. If you're mad I understand, and if you can somehow find me and want to know the answers, then I'll tell you the whole truth, but please stay with our daughter. I know you and Tramp will take great care of her. You'll always be with me no matter what happens.

Take care,

Your one and only wife,  
Goldie."

Tramp: … … I... I don't know what to say to this.

Rump: Something's not right here, Tramp. There's no way Goldie would leave her daughter like this. It's not possible! I feel like someone is threatening her, like that murderer she was telling us about.

Tramp: Well what can we do? You can't just leave your daughter like this. She's just a little pup!

Rump: I-I know! … But… I just can't sit here and continue to worry about Goldie. I love her very much and it just doesn't feel right to rise our daughter without her being here. Goldie's everything to me, Tramp. She's not just a girl, she's my best friend, my lover, … *sniffle* my wife. I just want her back, that's all I want!

Tramp: … Well, what are going to do?

Rump: Well, first things first. I want some help. If there's anyone out there that knows where both Goldie and Burnett are, then I want to know so I can find them. Then I'm going to tell Goldie that I'm not leaving until she's back home, and if she's worried about the murderer, then I'll risk my life to protect her, because I almost lost her once and if some sick animal thinks they can murder my wife, then they've messed with the wrong dog!

Tramp: ... I can't stop you, can I?

Rump: … I'll take of Angel as much as I can, but as soon as someone has some information about Goldie, then I'm going to go and find her. At the very least I want to make sure she's alive and well.

Tramp: Okay. I'll go the Fat Controller's office to see if he can help.

Rump: … Thank you brother. I own you for this.

Tramp: Don't worry. I want to make sure my best friend's okay too. I'll also swing by Buster's place to see if he can act as a babysitter for Angel while we're working.

Rump: Good idea. I'll be waiting right here.

*Knock Knock*

Charles: Yes? Oh Tramp, hello. Everything okay?

Tramp: Excuse me, sir, but I need to talk to you and your dad.

Charles let Tramp into his dad's office and he told them all about Rump and Angel.

Sir Topham Hatt: I see. I had a feeling he would feel this way.

Tramp: So you know about this, too?

Charles: More or less. We just showed up for work and found this attached to our front door. It's a note and it was written by Mr. Stone. He says he also has to leave for reasons, but he didn't tell us what those reasons were and now we also don't know where he's at.

Sir Topham Hatt: I thought this was strange. Mr. Stone is a cheerful and a laid back man. So for him to write something as serious as this, something must be up. Actually, while your brother, Goldie, and Mr. Stone was in the hospital, I called on some cops and workers to investigate the crash and see if they could find any kind of source that might have caused the accident.

Tramp: And…?

Sir Topham Hatt pulled out a coal in his desk.

Sir Topham Hatt: Here, the police gave me an extra coal to keep. Take a good whiff at this.

Tramp: *Sniff Sniff SNNNNNNNNNIFFFFFFF* ! That's chloroform!

Charles nodded.

Charles: We don't know how it ended up there, but our guess is that someone made the accident happen on purpose and was trying to kill Mr. Stone, along with your brother and Goldie.

Tramp: Son of a bitch!

Sir Topham Hatt: The police are searching for the sources of the chloroform as we speak, so far they're coming up empty. I assume that your brothers wants to know where Goldie is, right?

Tramp: I know it's impossible, but right now, my brother is really lived on Goldie not being with him and their daughter. He just wants to make sure she's okay and he wants her with him and Angel, please help us.

Charles: … Dad?

Sir Topham Hatt: … … I'll put some lost person flyers around the town and around the railway. I still have Mr. Stone's and Goldie's photos for their I.D., so I'm sure if anyone has seen them they'll let us know.

Tramp: Thank you so much.

Sir Topham Hatt: Just so you know that this may or may not bring them back. The chances of anyone spotting them are very slim, but this is all we can to do.

Tramp: I understand. Thank you.

Sir Topham Hatt: Right. You may leave for the day, and why don't you and Rump take a week off to settle down for a bit.

Tramp: Thank you. Take care.

Tramp made his way back to Tony's with Buster. They found Tony feeding Angel some milk through a baby bottle. Rump just smiled at her and Tony.

Tony: Oh there you are, Butch. You're just in time to see your newborn niece. She's quite the beauty, eh?

Tramp just smiled. Then he tapped on Rump's shoulder.

Tramp (Whispering): I need to talk to you.

Tramp brought Rump out in the back and told him what Charles and Sir Topham Hatt had said.

Rump: WHAT! For real!?

Tramp just nodded.

Tramp: Sir Topham Hatt still has the coal in his office, but we don't know if it's the truth or not.

Rump: … Dammit! I knew something was up! Why her, what did Goldie ever do to this person that she must die!? Just because she protect our mother and ourselves!? Or because we found love and they didn't, WHAT!?

Tramp: Brother, please. Deep breaths. I understand you're upset, but the last thing I want to hear is that my brother went on a murder spread.

Rump: *sigh* You're right. Goldie… I should have been in the cab with Mr. Stone, not her.

Tramp: Rump…

Buster: Let it rest, Tramp. I've seen a lot dogs going through the same thing your brother is going through right now. I understand his feelings, he wants revenge, right?

Rump: You bet I do! I want to find the one responsible and let them know who they're messing with!

Tramp: Well so far, the police haven't got a lead yet, all they have to go on is the coal fill with chloroform.

Rump: … But they're going to put up the missing person posters, right?

Tramp: Of course. We can't guaranteed it'll bring them back, but if anything it might give us a clue to where they are. Sir Topham Hatt and his son are putting the posters up right now as we speak and so are the engines and their drivers.

Rump: I see...

Tramp: We'll try our best brother, but in the meantime, Sir Topham Hatt as given us a week off so we can be with Angel.

Buster: Plus while you guys are at work, you can drop her off at my place and I'll look after her. I know a dog that also just became a mother, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind breastfeeding the puppy for a bit. I'll also make sure it's not too loud or scary for your daughter as well.

Tramp: And Buster has also allowed us to spend the night at his place whenever we want, so we can always choose to let Angel stay with us at Tony's or at Buster's place.

Rump: … … Ok. Sounds good. Thanks for everything you two. I would've been a mess with you, Tramp, or you, Buster.

Buster: Hey it's like I said before. I gotta watch out for my family too. Right, squirt?

Tramp: Right.

Buster: You boys just relax and watch over the puppy. I'll make sure the place is at least clean enough for her to play in.

And with that, Buster left.

Rump: Come on. I've got a daughter to take care of.


	13. Chapter 12

A month has passed since Sir Topham Hatt and his son Charles had put up the missing person posters. During the month, Rump and Tramp tried their best to take care of Angel, by giving her all their love to her has well has playing and protecting her as well. They really loved Angel very much, especially Rump, but he still wished that his wife Goldie was here as well.

As promised through, Buster had also taking good care of her and the new mother dog had also been treating Angel as if she was her own daughter, so both Tramp and Rump were pleased to hear about that. tThey even spend the night at the junkyard sometimes if they're too tired to go home.

They also heard from Sir Topham Hatt, that a special visitor from New York was coming over to buy one of the three engines. Tramp and Rump were upset at first as they didn't want to see one of the engines leave, but they also understand that with the money, Sir Topham Hatt could use it to help pay the workers and update and fixed the railway as well.

The special visitor arrived today, Charles greeted him at the airport and showed him to his father's office.

*Knock Knock*

Sir Topham Hatt: Ah, hello. You must Mr. Billy Twofeathers, right?

Billy: Yes that's me. Please call me Billy and thank you for allowing me to buy one of your engines sir.

Sir Topham Hatt: It's no trouble at all. Come on in. We'll start with a little interview and see what kind of engine you're looking for.

Charles offered Billy a seat, and as Sir Topham Hatt was getting the engines' files, Billy noticed the missing person poster.

Billy: Say. Is this guy a friend of yours or something?

Charles: Mr. Stone? Yes he is. Unfortunately he was in an accident and now we can't find him.

Billy: Hmm… You know, I believe I've seen that man before. He had a golden dog that looked a lot like the one in this picture.

Sir Topham Hatt: ! Come again?

Tramp: Well engines; I guess this is it. No matter what happens, we're still going to miss one of you guys, but we know you'll make this railway very proud.

Edward: We're going to missed you guys as well. It won't be the same without you two.

Gordon: And we hope you find your wife soon, Rump.

Rump: Thanks guys. I hope so too.

Charles: Hello, boys.

Tramp: Hey Charles. So which of these lucky engines is going to America?

Charles: Actually before that. My father wants you to come to his office, Rump. It's important that you do.

Rump: …?

Charles: Hello, father. Rump is here.

Sir Topham Hatt: Ah hello, Rump. We may have some important news regarding your wife.

Rump's eyes went wide when he heard this.

Sir Topham Hatt: Billy, this dog here is name Rump. He's the husband of the dog in the poster name Goldie.

Billy: Hello there Rump.

Rump: Hello. Do you understand dogs?

Billy: I do actually. I had about two dogs in my life, so I understand them perfectly.

Rump: So you know where my wife is?

Billy: … Well, I can't say for sure, but I'm certainly positive that I've seen this man with the same dog in this poster.

Charles: So how did you find them?

Billy: Well it was more like they found me. You see on my way here to the airport, my friend's truck tire had just gotten a flat form not having enough air, so this kind man offered to help fix it. He chatted a little and he said was just looking to move somewhere from here. I asked where was he planning to move and he said, "As long as there's lots of open land for my dog, I'll be good." So my friend said he could try looking around in Pennsylvania and looked from some houses that have an open field. But that's all I've seen of him. If I had to guess, my friend may have given him a bit of a lift to either Pennsylvania or drop him off to a train station, but I can't say for sure.

Rump: I see… …

Sir Topham Hatt: Now, Rump. I'm going to give you probably the biggest choice of your life and I want you to think about it before you make the decision. Right now, Billy is going to stay for a night or two while we get the ship ready for the engine he picked, which he choose the Flying Scotsman. Tramp has told me that you want to team up with someone that may know where your wife is, but you know that if you say yes, you'll be moving to a different country and it'll be impossible to travel back and forth from here to America every day.

So here are the opinions, you can go and be Billy's helper while you guys also search for your wife, however, even when your searching for your wife you still have a job to do, so make sure you still do your job as well as finding your wife and even if you do find your wife, there's no guarantee that you yourself might be back. It just depends on her, yourself, and the railway you'll be working for. The second opinion is I can have Billy himself try to search for your wife alone and if he finds her he can tell us, but again, it's not a guarantee that she might come back. Like I said, Billy will be staying for a night or two, so you have some time to think about it.

Rump: I understand. Thank you, sir.

So Rump went to junkyard and told Tramp and Angel what had happen.

Angel: They've found mama!?

Rump: Well we don't know for sure yet, but it seems that Billy might have met your mother and Mr. Stone.

Tramp: So now what? Are you going to America and search for your wife with him?

Rump: … Honestly… I don't know.

Tramp: You don't know?

Angel: But you promise that you would bring mama back, daddy!

Rump: I-I know! But I thought she moved someone that's still a bit close to home. I didn't think she would move to a whole new country! Plus, if I leave, then you won't see me again for a very long time! It'll feel like I'm breaking my wife's promise by taking care of you! You're still a pup and I know you have Tramp, but he'll be a work most of the time, so you'll be all alone. I love you very much, Angel. You're the only reason besides Tramp that I'm still here. I love taking care of you and being a part of your life. I want to see your mother too, but… I… I don't know if I can leave you and my brother behind like this! That's why I also want your guys opinion. What do you think I should do?

There was a long silence.

Angel: I think… ...

Tramp: …

Rump: …?

Angel: I think you should move to America and find mother!

Rump: Angel…?

Angel: Please, I'm not saying that because I hate you or I don't love you. I do love you and Uncle Tramp very much. I understand that right now, it's probably not the best life you want me to live, but I love how much you and Uncle Tramp care for me, to protect and love me, but you guys still let me be a pup by playing with other pups. I love hearing your stories and learning about my mother. From what you've been telling me, it seems like mother was always in pain, but she would try to continue to fight, because of you and Tramp.

Tramp: She's right you know.

Angel: My mother was always with you as much you were there for her even after that terrible crash all of you went through. Right now, I think mother is in another bad pain and I feel she wants to see you as much you want to see her.

Rump: Angel… You know that even if I find her, she might not want to come back or I might have to stay in New York for now on.

Angel: If that's the case, then so be it. My mother's in pain and if seeing you and even being with you makes her happy, then that's all I want from my mother and father.

Tramp: Wow. For a pup, you sure are mature and generous.

Angel just smiled.

Rump: … … Angel. Are you sure. I love you with all the bottom of my heart and I want to make sure you'll stay safe no matter what.

Angel: I'll be fine daddy. Will I miss you? Of course, but I want you to find some happiness. Besides, even if you have to stay, I would at least like a visit from you once in awhile.

Rump was very worried and was trying is best not to cry, but Tramp put his paw on his shoulder.

Tramp: Hey, the kid still has me, and I'll just be even stronger for her and take of her while you're away, plus she still as the pups from the mother dog to play with.

Rump: … … Okay. You're right, Goldie needs me and I'll do whatever it takes to be by her side. I'll ask both Sir Topham Hatt and my new boss if I can visit here once a every month.

Angel ran and hugged her father while crying a little.

Angel: I'm going to miss you daddy, but I love you.

Rump: I'll miss you too, and thank you for being here. I love you too.

The day came and Rump has made up his mind and decided to move to New York with Billy, in the hope of finding his wife.

Tony: Well Bunch. I suppose this is it. You're not a little pup anymore, you're a big strong dog. The restaurant won't be the same without you, you know.

Rump gave Tony and Joe a hugged.

Joe: We're really going to miss you, but if this is what you want, we won't stop you.

Tony: Please take great care of him, Mr. Billy.

Billy: I will. I'll treat him like he was my own son.

Sir Topham Hatt: Remember now, Rump. You're suppose to do your job as well as finding our wife. Try not to let Goldie distract you too much of your work.

Rump: *Bark*

Tramp: Well big bro. This is it. It's going to feel empty with you being gone.

Rump: You're making sound like I won't come back. I will visit you guys, even if its just once a year.

They embraced in a hug.

Rump: Please don't get yourself into too much trouble, you're also all I got left.

Tramp: I can't promise too much, but I will try to keep myself safe. I hope you find her and if you do, tell her I said hi too.

Rump: Of course.

He noticed Angel looking really sad.

Rump: You know you can always change your mind. I can stay here with you if you want.

Angel shook her head.

Angel: N-No. I mean, mom still needs you. I'm just… I'm really going to miss you daddy. Please try to visit, please.

Rump: Of course I will. I want to see how your doing as well; and I also want you to behave and take care as well. If something were to happen to you too, I would just lose it right then and there.

Tramp: Don't worry. I'll great care of her.

Announcer: The flight to New York will be leaving shortly.

Billy: That's us.

Rump: Well this is it. Take care of each other.

They all embraced in one more hug.

Angel: I love you daddy.

Rump: Daddy loves you, too. Thank you for everything, and thank you for being a brother Tramp. I couldn't ask for a better one.

Tramp: Likewise. Just don't give up, we're all here for you.

Rump smiled and he along with Billy aboard the plane to New York as Tramp, Angel, and Rump's friends watch the plane take off.

A small tear came into Angel's eyes. Tramp patted her on the shoulder.

Angel: He'll find her. I know it.

Tramp: Yeah. I think he will too. It's just as now kiddo. Would like some ice cream?

Angel: Yes, please.


	14. Chapter 13

A few days has passed after Rump moved to New York, but he did called Angel and Tramp the very night he arrived and has tried to called at least once or twice a week to let them know what's been going on.

Tramp has also really tried to take care of Angel, while also working for Sir Topham Hatt. He still works with the station master, but sometimes he also works with either Edward or Gordon as well.

Angel was also doing just fine. Her adoptive mother's pups have been kind to her and played with her as well, so she never felt like she was alone.

One night at Tony's restaurant they received a call from Rump. Angel was telling her father about the pups she played with.

Angel: So I after I pinned John, his losing challenge was to play tea party with us, while wearing a dress. You should have seen how super embarrassed he was!

Rump (Laughing): I bet he was. I hope you're not giving them too much of a hard time, though.

Angel: Oh don't worry father. It's all in good fun, we've just talked and joked around for a bit before we went home.

Rump: That's good to hear.

Tramp: How are things in New York?

Rump: Actually, it's a real nice city over here. Some of the people are pretty friendly including the engines. Work's a little slow right now, but it's a nice place.

Angel: Have you found mom yet, daddy?

Rump: … Well… How about this, our new boss was pleased with our work on his railway that he's decided to allowed me and Billy to visit you guys for at least three days, so we'll be down here next week and tell you about your mother.

Angel: Okay, daddy. I miss you.

Rump: I miss you too, but I'm proud to hear that you and Tramp are happy together. Still watch over him, though.

Tramp: Hey, I'm not a pup anymore, you know.

Rump (Chuckling): I don't know. Could have fooled me.

Tramp (Laughing): Alright. Just get here in one piece and we'll tell you about our adventures as well.

Rump: Awesome. Love you guys, take care of each other.

Tramp and Angel: Bye!

Tramp's POV

Even after I thought things couldn't get any more worse. The day before Rump came home, was the day that I learn the most horrible truth I thought I've ever known.

It was when I was coming into the Junkyard to get Angel after work, that's when I saw her and her adoptive mother looking very worried.

Angel: Uncle Tramp! Please help us!

Tramp: What's wrong?

Mother dog: My sons are missing!

Tramp: What!? Where did you last saw them?

Angel: We were playing our usual game of chase to practice our running. I got a little tired, so I told them to go on ahead while I took a nap. Just then I heard a loud scream!

Tramp: A scream!?

Angel: It sounded like it came from this direction.

She was pointing to the place where Buster usually stayed.

Tramp: Alright. I want you two to stay here, while I ask Buster if he knows where they are.

In highsight, I probably should have known what had happened, but this was still at a time where I thought I could trust Buster. I learned the hard way that people, especially animals, can be really great at acting, especially to get by in life.

Tramp: Buster? Buster!?

He wasn't home, so I thought I should wait, but I notice a smell coming from behind his desk. To be honest, my curiosity was getting the best of me and I went in, to something I thought I would never experienced.

Tramp: WHAT THE-!?

Dead. There were dead bodies all over the place. Some of them at blood on them, while others were dead without blood. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing! I thought I was in a nightmare! Buster, the dog that promised to take care of us and my best friend, is a murderer! No way! I even bit myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but it was real. I notice the smell and found the mother's missing sons. They were all dead, one was bleeding in the head very badly while the other two smelled like…

Tramp (Thinking): Chloroform!? No… No it can't be!

If that wasn't enough, I saw a baseball bat in the corner. There was still blood on it, and it was dripping, but the straw that really got to me, was when I saw a dog I thought looked familiar. I walked up closer to the body and when I saw a name tag.

"Gump"

That was my father's name. I looked at it some more, I don't know how long, but I saw a button on his name tag. I pressed it and revealed a picture. It was picture of my mother and my father, with their new born pup, Rump. There was so many emotions flying at me. First it was sadness, I cried and cried so hard, even more harder after our mother died, then it was betrayal, how could I have been so blinded by all of this!? That the dog I thought was my bestest friend was just a backstabber! Final, it was both anger and revenge. I probably stayed in that dumpster more than I should've, because the next thing I knew…

*WHACK!*

(Present time)  
Tramp: I was out like a light. I don't know how long it was, but I knew it was Buster that hit me in the back of my head, just like he did with your mother.

Angel: That's when I was trying to look for you and I learned about the hard truth as well.

(Past Time) Angel's POV

You were gone for almost an hour so while the mother dog was looking the other way, I quickly ran over to Buster's place and that's when I overheard him and this person planning to poison daddy.

Buster: You got the stuff?

?: Right here.

Buster: Good. Once that no good traitor comes in, he'll have a nice luxury taste of hell.

Then I made that dumb mistake, of making my presence known.

Buster and the person heard some noise in the background and I just bloated out of there. I keeped up my speed, but this person and Buster was almost too close… That's when I met someone that saved my life.

*HONK!* *CRASH*

Third Person's POV

Of course it was all an accident, but Bertie hit Angel so hard that she flew into the air and landed in the ground. Her head was bleeding very badly. Buster and the person just left the scene as quickly as they can.

Tramp: *groan* Ouch! My head.

?: Aw, poor baby. Would you like an aspirin?

Tramp: !

Buster: Everything alright… son?

Tramp: SHUT UP! Buster, tell me this isn't true! What are all the dead bodies doing behind your office!?

Buster: …

Tramp: BUSTER!

Buster just let out a laugh, a laugh to show how proud he is in his work.

Buster: Oh I'm sorry. Did I not tell you about your daddy? Maybe your mother was two timing him.

Tramp: SHUT UP! WHY!? I… I… I thought I could trust you! You looked after us like family, but, but…!

Buster started a fire near some pile of junk, then he was holding the photo of Tramp's father with his mother and Rump.

Buster: You really want to know what I truly think of you and your family…? THIS!

He burned the only photo of Tramp's father in the fire. Tramp saw the photo burned before his very eyes, and now he had it! Trying with what little strength he had, he tried to pin down Buster, but much like Goldie, Buster beat Tramp to the punch and pushed Tramp to the back of the pile of metal and pinned him down, with his claws near Tramp's neck, laughing.

Buster (Laughing): You are just like the rest. You were too gullible and easy to play with your emotion. To be honest, it wasn't your father I was mad at. It was your bitch for a mother!

Tramp: !

Buster: Your father was one of the best dogs ever in this junkyard, but then he had to save her! We doing our usual steal when he saw that your mother was in trouble and he had to be a soft boy for her! If that wasn't enough that bitch made him have a change of heart and started questioning me! ME! I thought that enough was enough and decided to kill her once and for all, but somehow he knew and fought with his whole life just to save her. That was one of his big mistakes, the second was leaving us for her! Your mother should have been dead a long time ago!

Tramp tried to bite Buster for saying that, but he was still pin down and now Buster's claws were more closer to Tramp's neck than before.

Buster: And you remind me of him and Goldie, both of your wanted to play hero and look where it's gotten you! The similarities between your father and Goldie was that they both thought they could kill me and ended it all! The only difference as that for your father it was planned. I knew how to keep your father under my control even after he married your mother and had you and your brother and even when he and your family moved in with those two humans of yours, but even so I knew sooner or later we would settle something between us. I had one of my friends sent a note to your father telling him that if he wants to settle this, then he better come tonight, and what better timing was it for you to come down to my place after he was gone.

Tramp: *gasp*

Buster (Chuckling): You made just in the neck of time after he was gone. This poor little puppy thought his mother didn't love him anymore and you also lend me right to your mother, you were just the perfect pawn for me! You should be happy!

Tramp looked away from Buster, with his face now boiling red from anger and sadness.

Tramp (Thinking): Mother, I'm sorry!

Buster: You dogs just make my job more and more easy, but you should know by now on what happens when someone breaks a rule in here or tries to double cross me.

Tramp: … Before you kill me, just answer me this. Was it you that killed those pups and tried to kill my brother and Goldie!? And where's Angel!?

Buster: … Hmm… Sure, why not. You're not going to live anymore. Yes, I killed those pups, because they saw too much.

Tramp: What do you mean?

Buster: See that bottle over there? I had a friend made that bottle for your brother. Yes I also tried to murder Goldie, because she was about to let some facts slip up and as for your brother it would be a shame if he found out the truth, so I might as well put him out of his misery. As for your niece… let's just say you and your brother should have taught her to look both ways before crossing the street.

Tramp: ! No!

Buster: Oh don't worry. You'll soon see her and your family again soon enough. Any last words… son!?

*WHACK*

Buster was knocked out cold as blood was coming down on his head.

Mother dog: That was for my pups!

Tramp: You! *cough cough*

Mother dog: Come on, let's get out of here!


	15. Chapter 14

*WHIRINNNNN* *SCREECH*

The plane came for a landing, as Billy and Rump came out of the airport gate to find Sir Topham Hatt with his son Charles and Tramp with the mother dog.

Rump: Hey, brother! Where's Angel?

Tramp: … Rump. We need to tell you something and we need your help.

Rump: …?

Rump went to his home at Tony's, where we was also greeted by Tony and Joe.

Tony: Aww. It's good to see you again, Bunch! We have a nice juicy steak, just for you.

Tony and Joe went back to serve the customers. Meanwhile Rump noticed Buster coming in with a bowl in his mouth.

Buster: Well if isn't my other son, Rump. You must feel a bit thirsty, so I brought you some water.

Rump: …

Buster: Something the matter?

Rump: Buster. Can you confirm with me on something?

Buster: … About…?

Rump: About Goldie.

Buster: Why? You think it's got something to do with her running away?

Rump: I think so, and I think you've played a big role in that.

Buster: …

Rump: Goldie once told me and my brother something. She said that there was someone out to get her. She told us how she saved our mother and this someone tried to framed her for stealing something from our restaurant and now she's afraid that if she stays here, the killer would get her and us. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?

Buster: … No. Why would I?

Rump: Because you were once her boyfriend and I just thought that if you did, she would surely have mentioned it to you at least once. Unless this killer happened to know where she was the whole time and forced her not to tell anyone.

Buster: So what's your point!?

Rump: My point is that there's no way Goldie would keep something as important like this a secret without a good reason. You and I have both known her for a very long time and know what her strength and weakness are. She's can be very shy, but she's also brave and loyal, especially to those she cares about the most. So if she was so worried about someone trying to murder us, she would definitely had warn us about him, especially to you. You have a reputation for being really strong and we all know you can fight to the death to protect the ones you care for and you would most likely tell us about the killer as well. … That is, if you've truly cared for us, especially to her.

Buster (Chuckling): Rump. You don't think I'm the murderer do you? Why would I want to get rid of Goldilocks? I loved her with all my heart.

Rump: Abusive relationship can happen, and the abuser can be very smart and tricky, and you know it too.

Buster was starting to get annoyed with Rump.

Rump: But while we're on the subject of you and Goldie. I've realized Goldie would act very strange upon you whenever you hangout with us. Even if Tramp and I just mention your name she gets the cold shoulders and she would looked very scared. You leave her shaking or evening having her glare at you with some kind of icy stare.

Buster: Hpmh, so what? It just takes some time for couples to be friends after they've broken up, her reaction is normal.

Rump: Really? Then how come our mom would act the same way everything you've shown up?

Buster: !

Rump: Tramp told me that after our mother found him at your place she looked at you so hard that she was ready to attack you. At first I thought it was just her being protective on her son, but she would still give you that cold stare every time you came to visit us.

Buster: So? You're mother was just trying to be a great mother. If my wife died and I had only my daughter left to take of, I would protect her with all my life too.

Rump: Really? Then where's my daughter then?

Buster: ! Wh-Why you asking me!? Your brother is the main guardian for her.

Rump: But he has to work. So as far as I'm considered you the one that's reasonable for her as well, so where is she!?

Buster was now livid, but he had to try to act all calm and collective.

Buster: I'll show you where she is, but first, have a drink.

Rump took a long stare into the bowl.

Buster: Well…?

Rump: There's something in that water isn't there? Perhaps some poison?

Buster (Chuckling): Come on Rump. You know me better than that. Look I think this whole thing between you and Goldie is making you go bonkers. Just drink the water and rest up, and you'll be fine.

Rump: Really? Well, would you like to try the water then?

Buster was taken aback.

Rump: What's wrong. If you think I'm crazy, then this should be just plain water, right? Unless I'm right about you.

Buster: I… I don't want it.

Rump: Oh listen to you. The big mean tough dog is afraid of a little water?

Buster (Growling): You're pushing it, bastard!

Rump: No… This is pushing!

Rump slammed Buster's head into the bowl of water. Buster panicked a bit and started to cough. While Rump tailed out of there.

Rump: That was for my wife!

Buster coughed some more, before he chased after Rump. He looked around for Rump.

Buster (Thinking): First Tramp and now him. When did these bastards get so smart?

He saw a tail inside his junkyard office.

Buster (Thinking): I don't have my bat, but I can still kill him the old fashion way.

Buster: Alright, Rump. It's your turn to meet your family in their…

Buster stopped saw a group of his dogs all staring at him cold and angry and each of them were ready to maul him to death.

Buster: … Wh… What are you- OOF!

One of the dogs punched him in the face, while the other punch him the stomach.

Dog: SHUT UP! Murderer!

Male Dog: How could you!? We trusted you, you provided us with a home and though we were part of your family!

Female Dog: But it seems we're all just toys for you to use and get rid of!

Female Dog #2: You said my sister died from old age!

Male Dog #2: And you promised to take care of our pups! BUT NOW LOOK WHERE THEY ARE!

Rump: Not to mention what you did to our parents, but my wife and daughter!

Buster just stood and growled, he wanted to get up, but every time he could the same dog, would punch him in the stomach.

Fighting Dog: If there's one good thing you taught me, was how to fight for myself and my friends.

?: That's enough.

Buster turned and looked into the dog with the look of hatred in his eyes.

Buster: YOU!

Tramp: Look at you. The dog I thought was part of the family, a dog I thought was a friend, is nothing but a murderer. You may think you can get away with your deeds, but sooner or later someone will find you out and get you back, and now look where you are. All these dogs that you used for your sick game, have found out about the real you and it looks like you won't make it through alive. You can try to fight us, but with the state your in and consider its you versus all these dogs here. I think you know how this could end for you.

Buster: So what? Are you going to kill me?

Tramp: … Actually, unlike you, I'll leave you with a choice.

Buster: ?

Tramp: You can get up and try to fight all of us if you please, but like I said with the state you're in. You'll have almost no chance of survival if you agree to fight. You can try if you're feeling very lucky, but I wouldn't if I were you.

Buster: And the second?

Tramp: We want you to leave this place, to somewhere far away and never return; and you even think about coming back, just remember all these dogs know you by now, and I'm sure you'll get anything about a happy greeting from them if you decide to visit. So what'll it be?

Buster took a look around the room. All the dogs waited for his answer and all of them wanted to fight and kill him.

Buster got up very slowly and limp towards the exit, but not before he whispered something to Tramp.

Buster (Whispered): Don't think this is over. You know I'll be back.

He smirked and limped someone far away from here.

Tramp: Everyone okay?

All the dogs nodded.

Rump: Are you okay brother? I know this whole thing is going to take a toll on you.

Tramp gave a soft smiled for his brother.

Tramp: I'll be okay. It's going to take a long time to process what I've just found out, but as long you're here to talk to, I'll be just fine. I'm so sorry about Angel.

Rump: It's okay. You did what you had to do. You couldn't have known.

Tramp: I know, but. I should have at least gone with her.

Rump gave Tramp a hug.

Rump: Come on, no more negative feelings, okay? I understand and I'm very sad she's gone too and I know Goldie will be once I tell her, but you still got me and I still have you and soon we'll have Goldie again with us too. You know assuming she stills wants to be with us. Once I find her, I'll tell her everything I've learned about Buster and let her know that I still want to be with her as a husband, if she still wants to be a wife to me.

Tramp: You're a very strong brother. This one of the reasons I've always looked up to you.

Rump: I can't take all the credit. You're very strong too. I really am proud of you for all you've done.

Tramp just smiled.

Tramp: By the way, did you actually find Goldie yet?

Rump: No; but I did found someone that looked liked her. I don't know why, but I told her about my wife and daughter, and she asked if I had a picture of them, so I had Billy to give her a copy of the two pictures. One of Angel's and one of us when we all went to the lake.

Tramp: I see. If you do find her, tell her I know about Buster and that if she wants to move back here, then I'll protect her too.

Rump: I'll do just that.

Dogs: Well we better leave. We're going to have to do something to make up for our mistakes.

Tramp: Take care guys.

Dogs: You too.

Mother Dog: Um… Tramp was it? Thank you for letting me know about my pups. Buster didn't hit you on the head too hard, did he?

Tramp: Honestly, it still hurts, but I should be fine. Actually, I never knew your name.

Peg: Call me Peg.

Tramp: Peg. That's a nice name. Thanks for saving me back there.

Peg: Your very welcome. Rump was it? I hope you and wife reconnect someday.

Rump: Thanks and thank you for taking care of Angel too.

Tramp: Actually, Peg. Would you like to hang with us for a bit to get to know each other?

Peg: I would love that.


	16. Epilogue

Tramp: And so, the three of us just tried to continue with our lives and my brother was right. As long as we have each other, we'll be okay. Peg and I became good friends as well. Sometimes I wonder if she's doing alright; and I continued to work for Charles and his railway, until I met my wife that is, but I'm glad I came back and brought my family along to work as well. This railway, along with my brother your mother and my mother has made me for who I am and I couldn't be more than grateful for that.

Angel: And I'm lucky to have found you again for so long and to think it was your son that led me to you.

Tramp: I'm also glad that my son found you and like I said I'm perfectly happy for you two for having a good relationship. Your relationship with my son really reminds me a lot of mine with Pidge and your father with your mother. You don't know how happy I was to see you again and now that I know, we're going to call your father and have him plan a day to come see us, and boy once he sees you again, he'll be crying tears of joy.

Angel smiled.

Missile: Thanks for the story, Tramp.

Edgeworth: It certainly was interesting. Is your brother still in New York?

Tramp: He is as far as I know. I don't know if he's found Goldie yet or not, but I know he's still looking for her.

Bertie's Driver: Here we are, the airport.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *BEEP*

Edgeworth: Edgeworth here.

Gumshoe: You won't believe it Mr. Edgeworth, but Wright as won again!

Edgeworth: I see and what made the case.

Gumshoe: It's just like you said sir, last night search really paid off. You really had everything plan, didn't you?

Edgeworth: It was just a theory, but if the witness really was the murderer, then this was the only way it could have ended. Especially if he was the defense attorney.

Gumshoe: You mean Mr. Wright?

Edgeworth: Of course. Well Detective I'm at the airport right now and I'll be catching a flight back home. Do me a favor and try not to do be too harsh on the witness. Once I'm back, I'll make a stop by the prosecution office and ask them for my job back.

Gumshoe: Yes, sir. Good-bye Mr. Edgeworth!

*BEEP*

Angel: So I guess this is it, huh?

Edgeworth: It is. … For now.

Everyone looked at Edgeworth with a puzzled look.

Edgeworth: I'm going to something first and meet an old friend of mine and show him what I've learned from my visit. After that, if you know the place where your brother is, then I'll also help him look for his wife.

Missile: Edgeworth…

Angel: So you'll help us!?

Edgeworth: Whoa, slow down there. Let's just say I own you guys a great debt. You've all taught me the true meaning of prosecuting and to a certain extent even Buster taught me a great deal on how to truly catch a criminal fair and square. The least I could do is see what else I could find about this Goldie and where she is right now. If I find out anything I'll report back to you.

Fat Controller: Thanks Mr. Edgeworth; and thanks again for helping Duck and O'Malley.

They all said their goodbyes and Mr. Edgeworth boarded a plane back home.

Dear, Phoenix Wright.

By the time you get this letter you've probably been asking yourself on what as happen to me the last time you saw me, well let's just say that this trip I've went on, was the reason for my sudden change.

Of course I can't give them all the credit, for you too were a part of that change as well. Through your determination for helping your client, you also taught me that there's more to being a prosecutor than to just fine witnesses guilty of the crime. Both you and these people have been a major help to me and I can't thank you guys enough for it.

If you truly want to know what I was doing away from the prosecutor office, then you read these two stories that someone as published online.

Your friend, Miles Edgeworth.

Meanwhile

?: He's where!?

?: Sorry, I didn't think he would actually come all the way out here.

?: Did you tell him?

?: I was going to, but I just didn't have the courage to break his heart and have him waste a trip down here. … Besides he is kind of cute.

?: Hey now!

? (Chuckling): Relax, I wouldn't take him away from you, but I have a feeling he's going to find out.

?: Well then I'm moving-

?: No don't! He seems really determent to find you himself. Besides if _he_ sees you again, it'll be bad news for both of you.

?: Well what now?

?: I'll try and keep an eye on him and if anything let him figure it out on his own. He'll find you, I can see he's going to give up until he does. If anything I'll send you these pictures he gave me.

?: Pictures?

?: I think you'll love it. Just stay there for now and I'll keep you update on what's going at the moment.

?: … … Alright. Please help him. I miss him too.

?: Don't worry. I will. See ya soon. … Sis.


End file.
